Del otro lado de la pared
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Cuando te destruyen el corazón, es entendible que la música sea el único camino antes de perder la cordura. [SongFic]
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Todos los personajes son de la gran JK Rowling, sin embargo, la trama es totalmente mía y no hay permiso para copiarla (Texto con CopyRight). Esta historia está disponible tanto en Wattpad como Fanfiction y Potterfics, y no hay permiso para adaptarla o colgarla con una autoría distinta. **Diga no al plagio y denúncielo**.

SONGFIC. Capítulo inspirado en la canción "I'm Not the Only One" de "Sam Smith"

* * *

Chapter 1: No soy la única

Las paredes eran delgadas. Aquel edificio donde había hecho su nuevo hogar era ahora el agujero en donde escondía su tristeza. Una botella de un litro estaba en su nueva mesita de noche. Estaba hasta la mitad de un líquido color marrón, como Coca-Cola diluida en alguna sustancia que, por el olor que dejaba, era alguna clase de alcohol Muggle.

Bebía de a poco, de pequeños sorbos, tratando de no escuchar a la pareja que follaba en el piso superior.

Una música de piano la sacó de su soñolienta borrachera.

Alguien cantaba. Una voz melodiosa cantaba una nueva canción muggle, con un sonido completamente limpio. Una canción que la hizo llorar aún más; una canción que decía específicamente lo que le había pensado.

 **(play)**

 _You and me, we made a vow /tú y yo hicimos un voto  
For better or for worse / para bien o para mal  
I can't believe you let me down/ no puedo creer que me decepciones  
But the proof's in the way it hurts/ pero la prueba está en la forma en que duele._

Hermione tomó un sorbo más de su botella y apegó su cara al frio y débil concreto mientras el sonido de la pareja de arriba se apagaba suavemente.

La chica escuchó el piano mientras cantaba con él.

 _For months on end I've had my doubts/ por meses he tenido dudas  
Denying every tear /Negando cada señal.  
I wish this would be over now/ Desearía que esto terminara ahora.  
But I know that I still need you here/ pero sé que aún te necesito aquí._

Maldito aquel que la engañó. Era su amiga, era su compañera, juntos por muchísimos años y ahora ni siquiera podía ir a la casa de su familia… porque claro, luego de la muerte de sus padres, la única familia que le quedó eran los Weasley. Ahora estaba sola… se sentía sola. Cantó con todo su corazón a tiempo que lloraba.

You say I'm crazy/ Dices que estoy loco  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done/ porque piensas que no sé lo que has hecho.  
But when you call me baby/ pero cuando tú me dices "cariño"  
I know I'm not the only one/ sé que no soy la única.

Ella se sabía la canción y pudo identificar la parte más dolorosa, y la cantó con el mismo sentimiento. Daba gracias al pianista por saltarse directo a esta parte.

 _I have loved you for many years/ te he amado por muchos años.  
Maybe I am just not enough/ tal vez simplemente no soy suficiente  
You've made me realize my deepest fear/ me has hecho comprender mis miedos  
By lying and tearing us up/ por mentirnos y rasgarnos._

 _You say I'm crazy/ Dices que estoy loco  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done/ porque piensas que no sé lo que has hecho.  
But when you call me baby/ pero cuando tú me dices "cariño"  
I know I'm not the only one/ sé que no soy la única._

La música se detuvo en el tiempo que Hermione volvía a repetir la canción. Unos pasos se escucharon muy cerca. Hermione abrió los ojos y retrocedió con su botella bien agarrada al pecho.

— _¿Hay alguien ahí?_

La voz del pianista del otro lado de la pared era grave, mas no tanto. Era amable y cálida… muy distinta a la de él.

— Hola— dijo con la mejor voz que pudo, fallando estrepitosamente. Carraspeó un poco y continuó—. Lamento haberte interrumpido.

— _Es agradable tener público… ¿cómo te llamas?—_ preguntó.

— Em… no le doy mi nombre a extraños.

— _Dime un nombre para no decirte chica de la pared—_ dijo el chico riendo. Hermione sonrió.

— Puedes llamarme Goldie— pidió Hermione.

— _¿Goldie? Está bien. Si tú eres "Goldie" yo soy "Silvery"_

Hermione sonrió.

No supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvieron hablando pero la borrachera se pasó sin que se diera cuenta. Daba gracias al cielo que al siguiente día fuese feriado. Silvery era un pianista de fin de semana, mientras que en la semana estudiaba Veterinaria en la universidad cercana. Con el piano pagaba la universidad pues sus padres vivían muy lejos.

— _Noté al principio que tenías una voz ida… ¿estabas borracha, Goldie?_

— Sí… mezclé… Ron con Coca-Cola— murmuró triste.

— _¿Por qué tan triste?_

— Mi ex… a él le decíamos Ron. Se llama Ronald.

— _No tengo buenas experiencias con Ronald's… El primero que conocí era un dolor de cabeza, un idiota… el segundo era un idiota mayor…_

— Este Ronald también es un idiota.

— _Entonces es un asunto de Ronald's—_ dijo Silvery riendo.

— Debo dormir, Silvery. Muchas gracias por alegrarme.

— _De nada, Goldie… espero hablar contigo mañana en la noche._

— Siempre y cuando los vecinos de arriba no follen tan duro.

— _Los maldeciría, pero me está prohibido…_

— ¿Qué?

— _Nada… descansa Goldie._

— Buenas noches, Silvery.

* * *

 _On the other side of the wall_

* * *

Draco caminaba por el departamento algo abrumado. No tenía idea quién era Goldie, pero su voz era… él la conocía, sabía que la conocía.

Miraba su muñequera. Un reloj digital, aparentemente, adornaba su muñeca. Ahí estaba, el rastreador de magia. A penas lo acercó a la pared, su reloj emitió un débil pitido y lo supo; supo que su vecina era bruja… aunque cuando dijo lo de las maldiciones ella pareció no entender y eso lo tranquilizaba; no debía acercarse a nada que fuese mágico. Ni siquiera podía ir a ver a su madre en Malfoy Manor. A ella no la habían condenado, pero a él lo habían condenado a una vida sin magia. Vio cómo su varita fue partida en dos frente a sus ojos y el grillete mágico disfrazado de reloj pitaba cada vez que tenía contacto con magia…

Solo esperaba que Goldie no fuese mágica.

Miró su repisa. Una foto adornaba el lugar. Una muchacha sonreía a la cámara. Tenía los ojos verdes y usaba anteojos. Tenía el cabello castaño y los labios rojos. Era delgada y usaba lo que parecía ser un vestido de verano. Sonreía a la cámara que él sostenía. El besaba la mejilla de la sonriente chica mientras sacaba la foto… una foto muggle.

Rachel… su nombre era Rachel.

Había muerto hacía un año atrás de un cáncer al estómago que la mantenía delgada y esa foto, esa precisa foto la había tomado un día antes del diagnóstico.

Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Se sintió miserable en pensar en la voz de Goldie; Rachel era quien lo había amado como nadie y él le debía respeto solo a ella.

Pero la chica del otro lado de la pared… tal vez, en algún momento. podría verla y saber quién era.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste esta nueva apuesta. Estoy bastante nerviosa, pero creo que es bueno que por aquí tambien me lean... si quieren ejejje._

 _Besos a todos y Cuidense mucho._

 ** _Alice˜_**

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres más._


	2. Chapter 2

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible tanto en en **Fanfiction. Net** como **Potterfics. com** y **Wattpad** ,con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).**

 **Di no al plagio**

 **(Canción de hoy. Tu falta de querer, Mon Laferte)**

 **Los leo abajo**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Tu tanta falta de querer.

Hermione llegó al trabajo a las 8 de la mañana, tan como siempre lo hacía. Miró hacia una esquina; aún estaba la manta donde había dormido hacían dos noches antes de encontrar un nuevo departamento.

Aquel horrible día se había sentido tan triste y tan sola… solo su oficina le dio resguardo.

Suspirando, recogió la manta a tiempo que sentía como Iris, su secretaria, tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Jefe? — preguntó la muchacha. Hermione terminó de doblar en ese momento y se volteó—, le traje su café con chocolate, como siempre.

— Gracias Iris, eres la mejor… te daré un aumento— dijo la chica riendo mientras la muchacha dejaba el café en el escritorio con cuidado; Iris tenía cerca de 7 meses y medio de embarazo y ya se iría pronto de post natal; Hermione necesitaría una secretaria muy pronto.

— Lo hago con gusto, jefe— dijo Iris riendo—. A propósito, la señora Potter está afuera… ¿la hago pasar?

Iris había visto a su jefa llorar aquel día, la había abrazado y consolado, y sabía lo que significaba perder a Ronald Weasley; la familia de él era lo único que Hermione tenía.

La castaña cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa resignada asintió. Iris asintió de vuelta y salió del despacho. A los segundos casi, la pelirroja entró casi corriendo. Vio a Hermione de pie, cohibida ante la Potter-Weasley.

Pensó que la repudiaría. Pensó que Ginevra Potter-Weasley le diría que se merecía el trato que su hermano le había dado. Pensó incluso que la abofetearía.

Contra todo pronóstico, al ver Ginny a su amiga asustada, sus ojos se llenaros de lágrimas y la abrazó por el cuello, muy fuerte. Hermione bajó sus armas y la abrazó de vuelta, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de su pequeña amiga. Un sollozo de alivio involuntario salió de la garganta de Hermione haciendo que Ginny la guiara al sillón.

— Es un imbécil, un idiota, no se merece nada mi niña— dijo Ginny abrazando a Hermione quien intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas.

— No pasa nada…

— Está bien— dijo Ginny. Sabía que no era bueno insistir en eso—. Solo quiero saber cómo sigues.

— No lo sé— dijo Hermione—. Me siento sola— admitió.

— ¿Y un hermano no sirve para eso? — escuchó desde la puerta.

Hermione miró a la entrado y su mejor amigo, hermano y compañero; Harry Potter. El muchacho estaba mirándola con una ternura infinita. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione casi corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó fuerte. Harry la levantó del suelo y la sostuvo de la cintura. Hermione comenzó de inmediato a llorar. Supo entonces que no podía ocultarles nada. Harry caminó hacia el sofá donde estaba su esposa y su hermana y la sentó ahí con ayuda de Ginny, sin soltarla. Iris, sensata como ella sola, cerró la puerta delicadamente tras de sí con una sonrisa de alivio.

— Siento que lo perdí todo— dijo entre llanto. Ginny la abrazó—. Perdí a Ron, el amor de mi vida, perdí a mi familia… ustedes— dijo Hermione mirándolos.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — preguntó Ginny incrédula.

— No podré estar con los Weasley mientras Ron esté ahí— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos mientras hipaba—, no podré visitarlos a mi antojo porque me lo puedo encontrar… a él y a quién sea con quien esté— murmuró.

— Entonces… es verdad— dijo Harry incrédulo—, Ron te engañó.

— No tenía evidencia más que labial y perfume de mujer en unas camisas… pero lo que hizo tomar la decisión fue el paquete de condones que encontré en su chaqueta… conmigo no los usaba… perdón por el tema— dijo mirando a Harry. El ojiverde levantó las manos restándole importancia y siguió mirándola, colocándole atención—. Cuando lo encaré me dijo que ya no podía seguir, que no quería seguir fingiendo más amor, y que era mejor que lo dejáramos así. Hice una maleta rápida y me aparecí aquí en el ministerio. Kingsley me encontró y me dijo que me quedara esa noche, y que me tomara el siguiente día libre para buscar apartamento. Me recomendó uno que estaba cerca de la entrada al ministerio mientras encontraba yo uno mejor. Ahora vivo bajo una pareja que folla toda la noche de una forma impresionante y al lado de un magnífico pianista— explicó Hermione riendo entre el llanto.

— Puedes quedarte en Grimmauld Place— dijo Harry a lo que Ginny asintió con vehemencia—, es tu hogar también.

— Gracias, pero estoy bien.

— Está bien— concedió Ginny torciendo el gesto, triste. Tenía la ilusión de tener a Hermione en casa con ellos—. Nosotros vinimos por varias razones— comentó—, la más importante es para saber cómo estabas. Kingsley nos comentó lo que ocurrió, porque Ron no ha dicho nada en casa. La segunda razón es porque te tenemos una noticia maravillosa.

— ¿Se comprarán una casa nueva? — preguntó Hermione con notoria alegría, sorbiendo su nariz en el proceso. Harry rodó los ojos.

— No… eso todavía no, aún están construyendo nuestra casa… Hermione: Serás tía.

Hermione los quedó mirando extrañados… ella no tenía hermanos, por lo que no podía ser tía… su único hermano era Harry, eso significaba que…

— ¡Ay por Merlín! — chilló Hermione al caer en cuenta del embarazo de Ginny—, ¡felicidades! — dijo abrazando a la pelirroja y a Harry de paso—, pero… ¿cómo?... o sea, se cómo— dijo riendo—, pero cuánto tienes, qué…

— Dos meses y medio. Quisimos asegurarnos bien de mi estado y, bueno, pasando ese tiempo, decidimos contarte a ti primero… porque hoy iremos a almorzar con mi madre— dijo Ginny decidida—. Ron estará fuera por tres días, eso nos dijo, así que tranquila, no estará ahí, solo seremos nosotros cuatro— acotó Ginny mientras Harry asentía sonriendo.

— No sé si pueda irme del ministerio ahora— murmuró Hermione—, ayer no vine a trabajar y hoy es feriado. Estoy en servicio ministerial— explicó—, además…

— Nada— cortó Harry colocándose de pie—, iré a hablar con el ministro, estoy seguro de que dejará que la secretaria general del ministerio vaya a almorzar con su familia— y guiñando un ojo y caminó a la puerta—, a medio día paso por ustedes señoritas, hay asuntos en el departamento de aurores, así que… ¿quieren algo?

— El sándwich más cerdo que puedas encontrar, bebé— dijo Ginny sonriendo como niña pequeña.

— Yo también quiero uno de eso… doble queso— dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco más animada ante el almuerzo con su familia.

— Dos sándwiches tipo cerdos, doble queso para las damas, anotado— y sonriendo caminó hacia la salida.

Entre la conversación con Ginny, el sándwich de desayuno cerdícola, como había dicho Harry, y los pendientes de su oficina, medio día llegó, y con hambre voraz caminaron hacia el atrio, dándole a Iris el resto de la tarde libre.

Llegaron por la chimenea del atrio directo a la Madriguera. Molly los esperaba fuera de la ella. Cuando Hermione salió, vio como Molly se acercaba y la abrazaba. Hermione se refugió en sus brazos y se dejó querer.

— Siempre… y escúchame bien— dijo la mujer tomando a Hermione de las mejillas, seria—, siempre serás una más de mis hijos, al igual que Harry, ¿está claro?

— Como el agua— dijo Hermione abrazándola.

Ya no se sentía tan sola. Ya no se sentía tan perdida. Era incómodo, ¡claro que lo era!, pero podría acostumbrarse mientras Ron no apareciera en escena.

Prepararon el almuerzo entre la conversación de dónde estaba la castaña viviendo, y el tratar de convencer a Hermione de que se fuese a vivir con Harry y Ginny hasta que encontrara un piso donde los vecinos no fueran tan ruidosos.

— No todos son ruidosos… Silvery es amable.

— ¿Quién es Silvery? — preguntó Harry.

— Mi vecino. Él toca el piano cuando la pareja de arriba folla. Es muggle… creo.

— ¿Crees? — preguntó esta vez Ginny.

Hermione sonrió.

— Él dijo algo de "maldecir a la pareja de arriba", pero que lo tenía prohibido. Raro, ¿no?

— Pues los muggles son muy buenos maldiciendo— dijo Harry recordando a tío Vernon en aquellos oscuros años de juventud.

— Sí, lo sé, pero… no sé… me dio una impresión extraña… toca el piano hermoso y canta aún mejor.

— Pues anda y conócelo, hija— dijo Molly riendo pícaramente.

— Aún no, Molly… aún estoy dolida y… oh Dios mío— dio Hermione mirando el tapiz de la cocina.

Ginny y Harry miraron en la dirección que Hermione miraba. El tapiz tenía varias imágenes, entre ellas la de un par de gatos jugando con un estambre de lana.

— ¿Qué pasó con Gastón y Black?— dijo Ginny haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo, asustándola.

— Los olvidé por completo— murmuró.

Ginny se tapó la cara. Los gatos de Hermione y Ron estaban aún en el departamento que ambos compartían. Gastón era un gato rubio, Maine Coon mágico. Era Gigante y comía como bestia. Al salir a la carrera, Hermione se había olvidado de llenar el comedero de Gastón, pues Black, al ser pequeño (4 meses), comía muy poco.

— Tengo que ir a la casa… ¿podré aparecerme? Me da miedo ir— admitió Hermione.

— Yo te ayudo— se ofreció Harry—, pero primero a comer.

— Pero Gastón…

— Gastón sobrevivirá… o se comerá a Black.

— No digas tonteras, Harry— regañó Ginny pensando en la suerte del pequeño gato negro.

Comieron el almuerzo de manera tranquila, hablando de la construcción de la casa en Godric Hollow que Harry había decidido arreglar y Ginny diseñar. Estaba en buenas condiciones, pero todo el mundo les decía que tenían que comprarse otra casa; los recuerdos para Harry podrían volver al estar en la misma casa.

— Molly, tenemos una noticia que darle— dijo Harry sonriendo.

— ¡¿Compraron una casa nueva?!—preguntó Molly entusiasmada. Harry rodó los ojos.

— No, mamá, ¿por qué todos preguntan eso? — se preguntó la pelirroja a lo que Hermione sonrió—. Madre… serás, nuevamente, abuela.

— ¿Quién de tus hermanos? — preguntó Molly mirando a Hermione. La muchacha levantó las manos, inocente, e hizo un gesto a la pareja frente a ella quienes rodaban los ojos y negaban—. ¡¿Ginny?!— gritó Molly abrazándola.

Ginny se dejó abrazar riendo y Harry pronto se unió a la risa de ver a Molly en lágrimas de emoción.

Un plop resonó en la estancia y la pelirroja cabellera de Ronald Weasley apareció en la cocina.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la cocina, y las miradas fijas recayeron en el menor de los varones Weasley mientras las sonrisas de alegría se desvanecían lentamente. El muchacho miró a su familia y finalmente se percató de la presencia de Hermione en la cocina. Ella ya lo había visto y se había quedado pálida en su silla. Un pitido apareció en su oído apenas lo vio entrar y su instinto de desaparecer volvió a su cuerpo, mas sus piernas nunca respondieron, y se quedó ahí, sentada.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ron lo quedó mirando impresionado.

— ¿No que te irías por tres días?

— Me voy ahora— respondió simplemente, frio—. Tengo encargos por la tienda y estaré en Hungría por unos días mientras todo se ordena. ¿qué hace Hermione aquí?

— Ven aquí— dijo Ginny llevándose a su hermano en la sala.

Hermione, saliendo del estado catatónico, se levantó y tomó la varita.

— ¿Quieres sufrir una despartición?, cálmate o no podrás viajar— murmuró Harry tomándole la mano con la varita.

— Quiero irme— susurró Hermione.

— Lo sé, pero calma.

Desde la sala, se podía escuchar claramente el grito de Ginny.

— _¡Eres un hipócrita!, ¿no podías esperar al menos unos días para irte con no sé quién?_

— _Este es un tema entre Hermione y yo. Y ella quedó clara. No hables de lo que no sabes, Ginevra._

— _¡Súper clara! — ironizó Ginny—. Eres un sinvergüenza. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste engañándola? Cara dura, mal amigo y mal hombre. No le has explicado nada._

— _Dejé de quererla, es todo—_ dijo con soltura. Hermione cerró los ojos.

— ¿Que Ginny no conoce el _muffliato_? — preguntó en un susurro. Harry, comprendiendo el error de su mujer, silenció la habitación continua.

Hermione se acercó al fregadero y comenzó a lavar los platos usados. Molly, como nunca, la dejó. Pensó que esa sería una buena forma de calmarse.

Cuando Ginny regresó, con la cara roja de un lado y muy enojada, miró a Harry, con el ceño fruncido. Harry miró a su mujer y luego a su cuñado. Las luces comenzaron a titilar.

— Te atreviste a…

— Tus cosas están en cajas, Hermione— interrumpió Ron con los ojos medios adormilados. Harry seguía haciendo tintinar las luces—. Puedes recogerlas hoy. Yo ya recogí las mías… mañana el departamento vuelve a su dueño. Tus bolas de pelo están vivas, pero si quieres dejarlas por ahí, también puedes hacerlo, no me importan en realidad— murmuró mirando hacia un costado.

Hermione lo miró dolida. Sus gatos los habían adoptado porque ambos querían tenerlos, no porque ella quisiera de manera unilateral.

Ron salió por la puerta sin despedirse y, escuchando el plop, desapareció.

Harry revisó la cara de Ginny y un pequeño moretón se estaba formando en su mejilla izquierda.

— Le dije que Hermione era la única mujer que de verdad lo iba a querer… a pesar de lo rata que era— explicó Ginny con los ojos furiosos.

— A penas lo veo le devolveré el golpe— dijo Harry molesto para luego besar delicadamente la mejilla de su mujer. En ese instante comenzó a nevar en la cocina. Miraron a Hermione mientras Molly se acercaba para curar la mejilla de su hija. La chica estaba sentada en la mesa; temblaba.

— Mione— murmuró Harry en frente de ella. Hermione lo miró—. Estás haciendo nevar— susurró. Hermione sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. La nieve se detuvo de inmediato a tiempo que Ginny limpiaba con la varita—. ¿Vamos por Gastón y Black?

— Por favor— pidió Hermione.

— Estaremos listos a la hora del té… ¿vienes amor?

— Prepararé cositas ricas con mamá. Hay que subir el ánimo y la comida siempre ayuda— dijo Ginny caminando para abrazar a su amiga.

— Gracias— murmuró Hermione para luego acariciar la mejilla de su amiga—. Lamento esto.

— No tienes la culpa… ve.

Hermione sonrió y tomando la mano de Harry, desaarecieron.

Llegaron al departamento de Hermione. Ex departamento, mejor dicho. Estaba completamente vacío. La cocina con cajas pequeñas donde, supuso Hermione, estaban sus implementos de cocina.

Hermione siempre se esmeró en cocinar para Ron… pero hacía un mes aproximadamente que su ex novio ya no le decía nada sobre sus comidas.

Un maullido fuerte y largo la sacó de su letargo.

Gastón, el Rubio de pecho y máscara blanca Maine Coon, reclamaba por atención.

— ¿Me extrañaste, gigante? — preguntó Hermione al tomarlo en brazos y besarle la cabeza. El gato ronroneó más fuerte junto con un maullido.

— Extrañó la comida— rio Harry al ver el comedero sin un grano de pellet.

— Vamos a comer.

Buscó la comida de gatos y le puso a Gastón. De uno de los sillones (Que también era de Hermione) apareció una bola de pelos negra, con un cascabel muy pequeño en el cuello. Black los miró como si hubiesen estado todos los días con ellos, maulló a Hermione, se acarició en sus piernas y fue a comer junto al gigante de Gastón que ya llevaba la mitad del plato de comida y de agua.

Harry comenzó a hechizar las cajas para que parecieran dados. Hermione revisaba lo que había y rotulaba las cosas con un marcador. Buscó entre ellas su bolso de cuentas que siempre guardaba en su cajón de la ropa interior. Ahí colocó todos los pequeños dados que luego colocaría en su pequeño departamento. Cuando vio la caja de su ropa, le pareció extraño que todo estuviese muy ordenado. Decidió que pensaría en el porqué cuando llegara a casa.

Sus gatos estaban comidos y ahora retozaban en el gran sofá que, pensando, no iba a caber ni en un millón de años en su pequeño departamento, a menos que lo agrandar o se cambiara a uno nuevo. Pero algo le decía que no se fuera de ese lugar. Era un barrio feo, era un departamento pequeño… pero ella era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, y cuando se sintiera con ánimo lo arreglaría. Por ahora solo quería dormir.

Entró a la habitación y vio su cama. Quiso sentarse en ella, pero Harry estaba ahí y la vergüenza fue mayor.

— ¿Qué harás con ella?

— Lo dejaré aquí… junto con mi sillón y el librero.

— ¿El librero? Pero…

— No me cabe nada, Harry. Mi departamento es muy pequeño y no tengo ganas de arreglarlo. No ahora.

— Hagamos una cosa… llevemos estas cosas a mi casa y cuando estés lista las dejamos en tu departamento, ¿te parece?

— Me gusta la idea… pero la cama se queda. No la quiero.

— Está bien… em… ¿te espero en casa de Molly? ¿Me llevo a Black o a Gastón?

— Sí… voy en unos minutos— murmuró Hermione—. Llévate a Black. Gastón es mágico y me seguirá si le doy la instrucción— dijo mirando al rubio quien se sentó al lado de Hermione, serio, y miró a Harry con determinación. El ojiverde sonrió; el gato la cuidaría.

Su querido Harry. Desde el final de la guerra su carácter había mejorado; ya no era tan temperamental como en sus años de escuela y era muchísimo más sensitivo ante las necesidades de su gente. El pelinegro besó la cabeza de su amiga, tomó al gato negro y sonriendo, desapareció.

Hermione decidió entonces lanzarse a la cama… su antigua cama, y abrazó la almohada de Ron. Respiró un poco y sintiendo su perfume sintió como un par de lágrimas salía de sus ojos, silencioso.

Gastón subió a la cama y le hizo compañía. Hermione lo dejó en su regazo a tiempo que el gato le lamía la cara. Hermione sonrió y miró el techo. No podía creer que habían pasado por tanto y ahora, sin más, la dejaba… ¿qué había hecho ella?, ¿le había aburrido? Estaba en forma, siempre lo intentaba complacer y eran buenos amantes… ¿qué pasó entonces?

Hermione se levantó de su cama con el gato en brazos y comenzó a mirar las cajas en las que ella estaba segura había fotografías de ellos. Efectivamente, ahí estaban.

Se dirigió al sillón con una fotografía en la mano y se quedó ahí mirándola. En ella se veía a Ron y ella dándose un beso tierno y sonriendo a la cámara. Se veían felices.

La muchacha, con rabia y tristeza, lanzó la fotografía hacia la pared. Gastón ni se inmutó por causa de estallido del vidrio.

— No me quería, Gastón… quizás nunca me quiso… pero necesito saber qué hice mal— y se quedó abrazando a Gastón un rato, tratando de sacar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

_OtherSideOfTheWall_

Ginny ya estaba preocupada. Habían hecho pasteles, biscochos y frituras para Hermione y habían pasado dos horas desde que Harry había llegado.

El plop resonó en la cocina, y Hermione junto a Gastón a su lado y su bolsito de cuentas aparecieron.

— Me traje el sillón y el librero. Harry ofreció en cuidarlos hasta que arregle mi departamento.

— Ya me dijo. Lo cuidaremos— dijo Ginny sonriendo—, ven que hice cosas ricas… y mamá me ayudó— dijo la pelirroja menor haciendo rodar los ojos a Molly y sonreír.

Hermione comió a gusto todo lo de la mesa. Ginny comenzó a contarles sobre los preparativos para el nuevo bebé y cómo harían para poder quitarle toda la carga mágica que existía en la casa de Harry en Godric Hollow. Molly reiteró nuevamente que no deberían mudarse allá, y que buscaran un lugar más próspero, sin embargo, la pareja alegó con vehemencia que ese sería el lugar donde criarían a sus hijos y harían la casa de sus sueños.

Cuando la mesa fue vaciada por el hambre de un hombre joven, una embarazada y una chica con tristeza, y los potes con sobras volaron a las manos de los muchachos, decidieron que era hora de marchar.

Hermione, luego de despedirse de todos, tomó a Black mientras Gastón tocaba con sus patas la pierna de Hermione, y se apareció directamente en su apartamento. La pareja de arriba aún no comenzaba a follar, así que decidió dejar instalados a Gastón y a Black para luego ponerse una chaqueta y salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

El gato rubio se quedó arriba de la cama y subió del cuello a Black para comenzar a lavarlo. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto y tomando sus llaves salió.

Pudo caminar por las calles, de manera lenta, sin pensar en nada más que el aroma a tierra húmeda que se sentía aquel día de marzo. Pronto sería el aniversario del fin de la guerra; habían pasado 7 años de eso y 6 desde que salió del colegio… y 2 desde que había salido de la Universidad de Leyes mágicas, en Oxford. Extrañaba esos años en que su única preocupación eran los exámenes y hacer las rondas de prefecto con Blaise Zabini… Ese bribón se había convertido en un muy buen amigo, y aunque Ron lo odiara, Hermione nunca perdió el contacto con el moreno. Eran compañeros de la división de leyes mágicas y cuando Hermione fue ascendida a mano derecha del ministro de magia, Blaise había tomado su puesto en el ministerio, siendo seguido por Theodore Nott; otro Slytherin que la trató bien.

Siempre se preguntó por Draco Malfoy… ¿qué le habría pasado? Lo último que sus amigos sabían de él era que pasó el séptimo año en Azkaban, y que dio las pruebas de Hogwarts una semana antes de graduarse… graduación la cual él no participó. El porqué de haberlo dejado graduarse era incierto. ¿Para qué graduarse si se iba a pudrir en Azkaban?

Ella siempre pensó que el chico no tuvo opción, y que su condena fue injusta, pero Ron le decía que se lo merecía, por haber sido un mortífago asqueroso…

Y ahí volvió la tristeza, al recordar a Ron. A él y su forma tan terca de ser.

Una batería comenzó a sonar en sus oídos. Un bar llamado "Black Hollow". Alzándose de hombros, entró. Una chica estaba en el escenario con flores en el cabello, labios rojos y ojos pintados de negro. Llevaba un dragón tatuado en el brazo derecho, descubierto.

Hermione se sentó en una pintoresca mesa con una esfera de cristal con aceite y encendida con una mecha. Un chico se acercó de inmediato dándole un vaso con un líquido color naranja.

— Es vodka naranja cortesía de la casa… bienvenida al agujero.

— Gracias— dijo Hermione a tiempo que el tipo se iba y sacaba la varita para saber qué tenía o si estaba alterado descubriendo que estaba limpia.

La muchacha en el escenario comenzó a cantar. Hermione al escuchar la canción quedó de inmediato perdida en la voz de la cantante.

 _Hoy volví a dormir en nuestra cama  
Y todo sigue igual  
El aire y nuestros gatos  
Nada cambiará  
Difícil olvidarte estando aquí, oh_

Por un momento Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero siguió escuchando. Bebió un sorbo.

 _Te quiero ver  
Aún te amo y creo que hasta más que ayer  
La hiedra venenosa no te deja ver  
Me siento mutilada y tan pequeña_

Sintió como su corazón bombeaba rápido y una lágrima rebelde salió de sus mejillas.

 _Ven y cuéntame la verdad  
Ten piedad  
Y dime por qué, no, no, no  
Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar  
Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer_

Comprendió entonces que la canción tenía clara relación con ella. La desgarradora voz de la cantante, sus gesto y emoción era exactamente lo que sentía.

 _Hace un mes solía escucharte  
Y ser tu cómplice  
Pensé que ya no había nadie más que tú  
Yo fui tu amiga y fui tu compañera_

 _Ahora dormiré  
Muy profundamente para olvidar  
Quisiera hasta la muerte para no pensar  
Me borro pa' quitarme esta amargura_

Bebió un trago más de su bebida, hipando, jurándose que jamás volvería a llorar, que se permitiría estos tres días para sufrir, y aquel día, a las 12 de la noche, se acababa. Ella estaría bien.

 _Ven y cuéntame la verdad  
Ten piedad  
Y dime por qué, no, no, no  
Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar  
Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer_

Sin embargo, ella quería saber el porqué de todo… ella no podía ser responsable directa, tenía que saber qué pasó, pero ahora no importaba… ahora tenía que seguir, desde ahí.

Se permitió llorar mirando la mesa. Sintió como las lágrimas caían y el hipar volvía. Agradecía que el bar estaba lleno y nadie la vería llorar.

 _Ven y cuéntame la verdad  
Ten piedad  
Y dime por qué, no, no, no  
Cómo fue que me dejaste de amar  
Yo no podía soportar tu tanta falta de querer_

Se limpió las lágrimas y terminó su bebida. No sabía si de verdad ella podría soportar que la persona que amaba no la amara… "tu tanta falta de querer" fue un recordatorio de "Yo soy fuerte, nadie puede hacerme sentir mal ni menos que otra persona. Soy valiente".

Aplaudió junto con el público ante la gran cantante.

— Muchísimas gracias— dijo con voz rasposa la cantante—, y ahora vienen mis queridas "Serpientes Desterradas" que— la chica miró hacia un costado y se veía contrariada—. Perdón, hay un problema técnico que tenemos que solucionar. Los dejaremos unos minutos con música de ambiente para luego poder continuar con el show. Muchísimas gracias por venir al Agujero Negro y esperamos que mañana viernes vengan a la noche de aficionados. Que tengan linda noche— dijo coqueta y teniendo otra ovación.

Hermione se levantó y miró al mesero. Levantó la mano para pagar y el mesero se acercó.

— Es por cuenta de la casa, señorita, no se preocupe… Gracias por venir al agujero negro.

— Muchas gracias a ti.

— Espero verla mañana en la noche de aficionados. Además, estarán cantando como siempre Emilia… la chica que salió recién, y "Serpientes desterradas"— dijo el chico emocionado.

— Mañana es viernes… me parece muy buena idea, Gracias.

— Hasta luego— dijo el muchacho para luego ir a servir otra mesa.

Hermione salió del local justo a tiempo que, de una puerta lateral, un pálido Draco Malfoy la miraba. Vio su reloj. Pitaba, pero no quemaba como otras veces que había estado en la misma habitación que un "sangre pura" o un mestizo.

— Ella es…— preguntó un chico de cabello negro y de cara alargada, pálido.

— Sí… y no es otra que la mejor de mi generación— dijo Draco, con miedo.

— Pero no te dañó— dijo el muchacho tocando la muñeca de Draco.

— Es hija de muggle— dijo Draco mirando a su compañero—, Dalto, esto es oro— dijo Draco abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

— Por eso le pagaste el trago— dijo Dalto riendo.

— Si logro hablar con ella, podré saber de mi madre, y de mi gente— susurró.

— ¿Y ella sabe quién eres?

— Ese es el problema… sabe quién soy— dijo complicado sentándose en una banca—. Ella vio mi condena parcial y debe creer que estoy en Azkaban— murmuró.

— Creo que doy gracias por haber nacido Squib.

— El día que tenga mi varita de nuevo… o una nueva, te enseñaré a hacer magia… todos tenemos magia en nuestro interior, estoy seguro— dijo a tiempo que miraba la puerta por la que había salido Hermione.

* * *

Oh por dios! estos dos están a punto de encontrarse... o tal vez no?

Debo decir que este año ha sido horrendo, y he tenido un bloqueo mental súper fuerte, tanto que a veces no escribo por semanas y cuando escribo ADM, por ejemplo, no es más que unas cuantas lineas. Es desesperante.

Espero que el Hiatus que tengo en las historias se pase luego. NO LAS DEJARÉ, así que tranquilos. Ahora estoy de Vacaciones de Invierno, así que wiiii, felicidad

besos

 **Alice** ~

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres que sigamos


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). **Di no al plagio**

Los leo abajo

* * *

Capítulo 3:

La chimenea crispó cerca de las once de la noche en el 12 de Grimmauld place. Ginny estaba en la cocina con un sándwich de queso en la boca con un jugo de naranja en su izquierda, y asomó la cabeza al recibidor llamada por el sonido de la chimenea.

Ron la miró con los hombros agachados y la cabeza entre los hombros. Harry bajaba la escalera para ver a aquel visitante. Apenas vio a Ron, sacó su varita. El pelirrojo levantó las manos en defensa.

— Vengo a hablar, vengo a explicarme.

— No quiero verte en mi casa, Ronald— dijo Harry acercándose con la varita en alto—. Golpeaste a mi esposa, tu hermana. Dañaste y engañaste a Hermione, mi hermana y ahora vienes a nuestra casa sin ser invitado… eres un cobarde.

— Vengo a explicarme— dijo Ron bajando las manos—. Necesito un consejo, porque no aguanto más.

— Qué diablos quieres, Ronald— preguntó Ginny comiendo su sándwich.

Harry guardó su varita y mostró el sillón a su indeseable invitado. Ron se sentó en el sillón mientras que Ginny y Harry se sentaron en el sofá.

— Sufrí el Clic— dijo sencillamente—. No podía seguir con Hermione por eso.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — preguntó Harry.

— ¿No lo tuviste con Hermione? — preguntó Ginny sin contestarle a Harry.

— No… pensé que con los hijos de muggle no funcionaba…

— Expliquen— exigió Harry. Ginny lo miró complicada.

— En el mundo mágico, las personas se unen por dos razones; económicas o por amor. Ambas indestructibles. Cuando te casas por amor, es porque sufres el Clic— explicó Ginny—. El Clic es la sensación de electricidad que te da cuando ves a esa persona. La necesidad de estar con ella.

— Cuando eres sangre pura— dijo Ron avergonzado—, el clic se da al ver a esa persona, es instantáneo… te prendes de esa persona y esa persona, inevitablemente, se prende de ti… Cuando son con mestizos o hijos de muggle, no basta con mirarse… es…

— Cuando tienen relaciones sexuales… como a nosotros— dijo Ginny.

— No sé si sentí algo.

— Lo sentiste, porque yo lo sentí— dijo Ginny mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

Harry se quedó pensando. Sí, había sentido algo espectacular cuando lo hizo por primera vez con Ginny, algo indescriptible.

— Y no sentiste eso con Hermione— dijo Harry entendiendo—. ¿Por qué la engañaste?

— Nunca la engañe— murmuró. Ginny frunció el ceño—. Cuando vi a mi clic… quedé prendido de inmediato y me pidió hablar. Fuimos a una cafetería y hablamos… solo hablamos. Yo le dije que tenía novia y que no podía terminar con ella de la noche a la mañana. Ella me dijo que también tenía novio, pero que no tenía problemas en dejarlo pues era un arreglo económico y cuando uno de los novios, antes de casarse, sufre el clic, el trato queda anulado. Pactamos un mes. Ese mes jamás, lo juro Harry, jamás me acosté con Astoria… jamás la besé siquiera.

— ¿Y el condón?, ¿y el labial?, ¿y la forma tan despectiva y grosera de hablar de hoy?

— ¿Lo actuaste todo? —preguntó Harry a las preguntas de su esposa.

— Sí… lamento le golpe, Ginny; me desesperé, y merezco las penas del infierno por eso.

— Entonces eres inocente…. ¿por qué diablos decidiste romperle el corazón a Hermione?

— Astoria me dijo lo mismo. Me dijo que no era justo, que había sido cruel. Que sería bueno que ella lo supiera.

— No— dijo Harry—. Deja que siga pensando en eso hasta que se sane. Luego le dices o algo— dijo molesto—. Fue cobarde, Ronald.

— ¿Ya estás con ella?

— Sí… Mañana nos vamos a Hungría por la mañana… volveremos en 2 semanas.

— En ese tiempo estará mejor— dedujo Ginny pensando en la castaña de su amiga—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Que me ayuden a poder llegar a ella, a que me crea.

— Nos meteremos en problemas con ella— dijo Harry—. Yo no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana, Ronald.

— Entiendo que no quieras ayudarme… pero me siento tranquilo al saber que lo sabes… que me arrepiento de habérselo dicho así, que debí explicárselo mejor, que entienda que la quiero, que la adoro— recalcó—… pero que esto es mayor que yo… no puedo hacer nada— murmuró derrotado.

— Yo hablare con Hermione— dijo Ginny haciendo que Ron levantara la vista—… acerca del Clic… es _todo_ lo que haré por ti, Ronald, porque de verdad Harry tiene razón; no mereces nada en estos momentos.

— Gracias Gin— dijo Ron con sonrisa resignada.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione llegó a su casa con las energías renovadas. Sentía que podía superar todo lo que le estaba pasando. Decidió entonces cocinar algo para comer; algo simple que le permitiera absorber el poco alcohol que había consumido. Un maullido le llamó la atención. Gastón estaba en la barrita de la cocina. Parecía un cachorro de león, mirándola con sus ojos amarillos.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? — preguntó Hermione acercándose y besando su cabeza. El gato maulló nuevamente—, ¿quieres que me vaya a dormir? —el gato en respuesta se echó en la barra de la cocina, ocupando fácilmente más de la mitad— Déjame comer y nos vamos a la cama.

Hermione tardó 10 minutos en preparar una pasta rápida. Hizo la cantidad de siempre y más pronto que tarde dedujo que había cocinado para dos. Resignada y con un suspiro, fue a su cama a comer.

Escuchó como la puerta de al lado era azotada. ¿Sería Silvery? Decidió probar suerte y hablarle, pero el piano comenzó a sonar a tiempo que el sonido de una cama chirriante en el piso superior inundaba la estancia. ¿Qué acaso estos tipos tenían un horario establecido para follar?

Pudo identificar la canción como _"Can't help falling in love"_ de Elvis Presley. Pero la melodía era un poco más melancólica. Mientras comía pudo escuchar como Silvery cantaba, sin embargo, el tono deseado no era él que estaba usando.

— _Mierda…—_ murmuró Silvery mientras dejaba de tocar.

— ¿Silvery?

— _¡Goldie!_ — escuchó decir a tiempo que escuchaba como se acercaba a la pared—, ¿ _cómo estás?_

— Bien…

— Eso no se escucha bien… ¿estás mejor que ayer, al menos?

— Tengo a mis gatos ahora… me siento bien con ellos, así que sí, estoy mejor que ayer.

— _Amo los gatos. Tenía una compañera de colegio que tenía un gato, bastante feo, por cierto, pero me encantaba… a veces, cuando me lo encontraba, lo acariciaba por largo rato… era suave y me daba paz… una paz que no volví a encontrar de nuevo hasta que llegué a esta ciudad y entré a veterinaria._

— Yo tengo gatos desde que tengo 13. Mi primer gato fue a esa edad… murió en mi último año. Enfermó de no sé qué— dijo triste—. Ahora tengo dos. Un Maine Coon y un gato casero.

— _Los gatos son geniales—_ sentenció Silvery.

Ambos escucharon como la pareja de arriba comenzaba a gritar y gemir.

— Los hechizaré, lo juro— murmuró Silvery. Hermione achinó los ojos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Abra cadabra, patas de cabra — dijo con voz dramática.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Silvery divertido.

— Nada— dijo Hermione riendo.

Era definitivamente un mago. Todo muggle conocía un abra cadabra patas de cabra.

— ¿Dónde estudiaste? — preguntó Hermione sacando la varita murmuró un hechizo de protección a su alrededor.

— En escocia— dijo complicado—. Debo irme, Goldie… cuídate

Y sin decir más se escuchó cómo el muchacho se alejaba de la pared.

— Silvery… lo siento, ¿incomodé en algo? —preguntó Hermione deshaciendo el hechizo.

— _Los años de colegio fueron algo dolorosos—_ dijo Silvery luego de un rato—, _aún duele todo el daño que hice._

— ¿Eras un bully?

— _Sí… y nunca me lo perdonaré. La pasé bien, pero me avergüenzo de ello. No soy una buena persona, pero Rachel decía que todo lo que había sido en el pasado me hacía más fuerte ahora. Ella decía que era una buena persona._

Se escuchó un golpe en la pared, como cuando uno se apoyaba en ella. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

— Eres buena persona. Te gustan los gatos— dijo Hermione haciendo reír a Silvery.

No quiso preguntar quién era Rachel, ni porqué ese "decía" le provocaba tanta tristeza. Apenas se dijeron buenas noches, Hermione quiso dormir. Abrazó a Black y Gastón se acurrucó como siempre en la almohada, arriba de la cabeza de Hermione. Con el ronroneo al fin pudo dormir en paz.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Odiaba los inter feriados… esos malditos días en que te levantas temprano, te levantas tarde te vuelves a levantar temprano para que llegue después el fin de semana… ¿por qué diablos no existían los puentes en los trabajos? Ah, claro, trabajadores públicos, no hay descanso… ni siquiera para la mano derecha del ministro de magia.

Tenía una taza de café en la mesa, humeando con un hechizo para mantenerlo a punto, mientras revisaba los expedientes de los magos condenados hacían ya casi una década. Tenía un montón de ellos. El ministerio pedía revisarlos pasado cierto tiempo, pero los datos entregados desde Azkaban a la dirección general del primer ministro se demoraba años. Abrió el primer expediente; el nombre de Bartty Crouge Junior apareció con negro, una foto de su cara escuálida y debilucha y un timbre gigante que decía "Muerto" y el año, un poco más pequeño, 1994 bajo esta palabra. Hermione bufo, sabía que estos expedientes debían archivarse, no pasárselos a ella. Con un bufido aún más irritado lo lanzó a un lado para archivar y pasó a la siguiente carpeta.

Lucius A. Malfoy

Hermione torció el gesto. Antes de que lo abriera, un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su cavilación.

— Buenos días a la flor más hermosa, y soltera, del departamento de justicia.

— Deja de coquetear, Blaise, o le contaré a tu esposa.

— ¿Quieres que me castre? — dijo el hombre de sonrisa brillante sentándose cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, mirando a Hermione quien asentía alegre—. Estoy de buen humor, y la visión de una amenaza de castración de mi querida y embarazada Pansy no me arruinará el día.

— Como sea— dijo Hermione rodando los ojos con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué necesitas?

— La verdad— Blaise se sentó derecho y tomó las manos de Hermione—, quiero saber cómo estás— susurró—. Sabes que Weasley no era mi persona favorita del mundo, pero sé cuánto lo quieres. Quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites, un amigo, un abrazo, un matón para romperle las piernas… eso cobro doble porque Theo me acompaña— dijo Blaise serio haciendo reír aún más a Hermione.

— Lindo… lo aprecio mucho, de verdad, pero estoy bien— dijo sonriendo y acomodándose en la silla—. Cada día es un poco menos duro. De verdad estoy bien.

— Me alegro. Theo está preocupado allá abajo. Me ha pedido de ayer que viniese a verte, pero ya sabes…

— El trabajo allá es de locos. Gracias Blaise por hacerte cargo tan bien de mi ex trabajo.

— Sin Theo nada sería lo mismo— dijo Blaise a lo que Hermione asintió concediéndolo.

Blaise miró el archivo en la mesa y gruñó.

— ¿Aún se revisan a delincuentes como ese? — preguntó Blaise con los dientes apretados.

— Pensé que tenías compasión por los caídos en la guerra, Blaise, en especial por el padre de uno de tus mejores amigos— dijo Hermione picándolo.

— Créeme; le tendría más compasión a Bellatrix que a ese hijo de puta.

— Blaise, ese vocabulario— dijo riendo—, ¿por qué?

Blaise sacó la varita y cerró la puerta, insonorizándola de paso.

— Ese desgraciado obligó a Cissy y a Draco a hacer todo lo que hicieron. Draco estaba ido cuando hacía lo que hizo en sexto año. Cuando fue su juicio, también estaba ido, ¡y aceptó toda la culpa! Menos mal que Wizengabot le tuvieron consideración y no le dieron el beso del dementor— explicó Blaise molesto mientras Hermione miraba los registros de Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre estaba embarrado hasta el cuello. Condena por sedición, tortura, terrorismo, asesinato a sangre fría, tanto muggles como a seres mágicos, corrupción y soborno en el ministerio. Lo condenaron al beso del dementor a finales de mayo de 1998 con condena de su cuerpo de por vida. Por lo que ella recordaba, un día antes había sido condenado Draco Malfoy por casi los mismos cargos, declarado culpable y enviado a Azkaban de por vida. Un día después, Narcissa Malfoy, gracias a Harry, había sido liberada de todo cargo y enviada a casa en vigilancia por un año.

— ¿Qué has sabido de la señora Malfoy?

— Cissy es un cuerpo vacío. No tiene a su hijo, no sabe dónde está… está desesperada.

— Espera— dijo Hermione interesándose en el relato—, ¿cómo que no sabe dónde está? Él fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida.

— Pues parece que no te enteraste… bueno, no me sorprende. Esta sentencia se la dieron solo a Cissy… por eso insonoricé, soy un puto genio, deberían ascenderme.

— Blaise, concéntrate.

— Perdón. Draco está en el mundo muggle.

— Pero…

— Fue desterrado. Su sentencia fue revocada, pues descubrieron que Draco estaba bajo la maldición Imperius cuando aceptó la culpa. Como estaba consciente de todo lo que había hecho, gracias al hechizo de Lucius, es condenado culpable de sedición y terrorismo. Al ser menos de edad cuando lo reclutaron, el ministerio le concedió dar…

— Los exámenes libres— dijeron ambos al unísono. Una Hermione muy preocupada lo miró.

— Exacto. El ministerio le dijo que estaría en el mundo muggle apenas diera sus pruebas finales. Le entregaron una cantidad de dinero limitado para que empezara (Dinero de las arcas Malfoy, por supuesto, el ministerio no gastaría por él), y lo dejaron sin varita, y sin nadie que lo conociera en el mundo muggle. No sabemos si está vivo o muerto, si encontró trabajo, si esta… no sabemos nada— dijo Blaise angustiado—. Le colocaron un aparato para que sintiera dolor cada vez que se acercaba a un ser mágico, para que no tuviera magia. Narcissa piensa que, a estas alturas, debe estar muerto aun no entiendo por qué lo dice.

— Por qué estaría— dijo Hermione. Luego de un segundo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—… oh por dios, _Obscurial_

— ¿Disculpa?

— Un _Obscurial_ , Blaise… Cuando un mago retiene su magia, por cualquier abuso o miedo, puede desarrollar un Oscurus.

— Pero Hermione—dijo Blaise riendo—, eso ocurre con los niños, no ha pasado en años…

— ¿A no? — dijo Hermione abriendo un cajón y sacó tres archivos—. Albert Rowlly, Jacob Montage y Bladimir Karkarov. Fueron condenados exactamente a lo que me dices que condenaron a Malfoy… duraron 2 años fuera y se convirtieron en obscurials. No duraron ni 2 años como muggles…

— Dios— dijo Blaise tomándose la cabeza. Luego la levantó esperanzado—. El expediente de Draco aún no llega, ¿cierto?

— No.

— ¿Podemos acelerar el proceso?

— Sabes que es ilegal, Blaise, y soy la mano derecha del ministro; sería más que ilegal, perdería mi trabajo y mi oportunidad de ascenso.

— Lo sé, lo sé… Dios— Blaise se pasó la mano por su sudada frente—. Por favor, si sabes algo, llámanos. Dios… Draco está en peligro.

— Lo sé— dijo Hermione seria.

Malfoy no era santo de su devoción. Todo este tiempo había pensado que el muchacho platinado estaba en Azkaban, compartiendo celda con el cuerpo sin alma de su padre… ¿cómo sería Draco Malfoy con los muggles?

OoOoOoOoOoO

En la universidad de Londres, Draco aminaba por el campus con una sonrisa radiante; había sacado una A+ en el último examen. Un paso más para poder tener su título.

Tenía una condena de por vida. Sabía que moriría antes de que cumpliera los 35 años. Habían pasado 7 años desde que se fue, y los efectos de estar lejos de la magia le estaban comenzando a pasar la cuenta. Tenía problemas para respirar y a veces levitaba en las noches, cuando soñaba con su madre. Pensaba que había durado tanto pues al primer año de estar en el mundo muggle conoció a Rachel. Gracias a ella no necesitó magia, pues ella era su magia. Cuando murió, hacia un año, la necesidad de magia volvió, y comenzó a sentirse mal. Su madre estaría regañándolo por ser tan débil.

¿Cómo estaría ella? Sufriendo. Su esposo como un cadáver eterno en Azkaban y un hijo que ni siquiera puede enviarle una lechuza. Había intentado entrar a la calle por donde vivía, peo el reloj en su muñeca comenzaba a pitar a una cuadra de su casa. Era ahí cuando daba media vuelta y se alejaba. Ningún muggle podría ver la mansión Malfoy así que era inútil enviar una carta por correo postal.

La sonrisa se le cayó de la cara al recordar a su madre. Luego a Granger. Ella sería su única esperanza. No quería volver al mundo mágico. Su vida estaba ahora en el mundo muggle, en Londres, no quería dejarlo… pero deseaba tanto hablar con su madre, con sus amigos… ¿qué sería de Blaise, Theo y Pansy? ¿Y de su pequeña y consentida Astoria?, ¿se habría casado con Goyle? Llegó hasta el salón de medicina interna II. Era su último ramo para luego, el siguiente año, presentar la tesis y hacer el internado de medicina veterinaria, producción animal y medicina preventiva. Esperaba que todo terminara pronto. Las vacaciones de verano estarían muy pronto y ahí podría trabajar un poco más para ahorrar. Tenía el proyecto de cambiarse de departamento a uno menos ruidoso o a una casa, según lo que le alcanzara. Lamentablemente, los bancos muggles no reconocían el apellido Malfoy a la hora de solicitar un crédito hipotecario.

— ¡Malfoy! — escuchó tras de sí. Draco se dio vuelta y sonrió. Dalto llegaba corriendo—. Oye, ¿irás hoy a la noche de novatos, cierto?

— Por supuesto. Granger estará ahí.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Es una corazonada— dijo guiñando un ojo—. Debo irme.

— Éxito en el examen.

— ¡Gracias! — dijo Draco desde la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione revisaba el expediente de Lucius Malfoy. Era un vegetal. Sus funciones básicas estaban siendo suplidas por magia. Si bien era un cascarón vacío, tenía condena perpetua en la cárcel. No había nada bueno en ese cascarón como para investigar e indagar.

— Con él es inútil— dijo Kingsley sentado frente a Hermione.

— También lo creo— dijo Hermione con el sello de rechazado en la mano—. ¿lo hago?

— Hazlo. No debe quedarle mucho tampoco— dijo para que Hermione marcara la carpeta color amarillo opaco, con los expedientes de Lucius Malfoy, como "Denegada".

Era el último de la tarde. En dos semanas recién tendrían nuevos expedientes y también tendrían nuevos antecedentes de muchas muertes de condenados al mundo muggle ocurridas en los últimos 7 años. Cuando un mago moría, el expediente cambiaba automáticamente, por lo que no era necesario saber el paradero exacto del mago o bruja condenado.

— Kingsley, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

— Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Hermione.

— Hoy hablé con Blaise… Dios, ya lo delaté…— murmuró.

— No te preocupes… ¿de qué te habló?

— De la condena de Draco Malfoy.

— Ah, sí. Lamentable. Ese pobre chico fue víctima de las manipulaciones de su padre y el amor que le tenía a su madre. Hizo todo para mantenerla a salvo y lo logró. El problema con este caso, Hermione, es que yo no estaba de ministro cuando la sentencia se llevó a cabo; lo único que se pudo hacer por él fue mandarlo al mundo muggle.

— Pero, señor… ¿no habría posibilidades de que él testificara?

— No puede acercarse al mundo mágico, Hermione. Es regla. ¿y desde cuando te preocupa Malfoy?

— No me preocupa él… es… bueno, Blaise y Theo están muy afectados. La mujer de Blaise, Pansy, está embarazada, y siempre quiso que Draco fuese el padrino de su hijo. De hecho, creo que lo llamarán Draco en su honor.

— Pues tendrá que buscarse otro.

— ¿Y lo de los obscurials?

— Pues… eso me tiene preocupado. No podemos dejar a un grupo de condenados pierdan el control en la ciudad y maten a quizás cuántos civiles.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de mandarlos al mundo muggles sin contacto mágico?

— La sub secretaria Umbridge.

— Ella es sádica, señor.

— Lo sé… por eso, Hermione, te pedí que revisaras los expedientes. Contigo no nos demoramos más de una semana en revisar lo que los perezosos de Azkaban nos mandan. Necesitamos que los expedientes de los condenados entre el año 1998 y 2000 sean llevados a juicio de nuevo, para quitarles ese horrible castigo. Tenemos que hacer algo, pero no podemos alterar el orden burocrático.

— Señor… ellos saben que son una bomba de tiempo mágica.

— No… pero, si lo que Nott y Zabini me han contado de Malfoy, estoy seguro de que el muchacho ya lo sabe… y si está arrepentido, sería una pérdida enorme.

— Si es que ya no está muerto.

— Si es que ya no está muerto— concedió Kingsley.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione llegó a su casa y se sacó los zapatos para luego colocarse las pantuflas mullidas. Había leído tantos registros que lo único que quería era una taza de té. Miró la barrita de la cocina y vio que lo único que tenía para sentarse era una silla alta, la cual venia con el departamento. Transfiguró la silla haciendo otra igual y utilizando esa copia para crear un sillón que cupiera en el espacio tan reducido de su departamento. Inmediatamente después de eso, Gastón y Black corrieron a subirse al sillón, aprobándolo. Hermione sonrió. Se sentó entre los dos gatos y vio por el ventanal la tarde morir. Se sintió, por primera vez en días, tranquila. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Black emitió un pequeño maullido tipo gruñido y saltó en el acto al lado más cercano de Gastón.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Hermione a su gato quien se lamía la cola frenéticamente.

Cerca de él, una araña de patas largas caminaba rápido por el sillón. Hermione tomó su pantufla y aplastó al animalejo.

La araña quedó muerta y tendida en el sillón. Hermione, achinando los ojos con sospecha, tomó su varita y guardó la araña en una toalla de papel. Cuando el bicho estuvo lejos de ella y de sus gatos, comenzó a revisar a Black. Tenía una mancha muy pequeña y roja, pero el gato se veía bien.

— Las arañas no son peligrosas, ¿o sí? — se preguntó repasando un poco en su cabeza los tipos de arañas que había en Inglaterra. Su resultado dio negativo—. Tranquilo, Black, estarás bien.

Gastón en cambio estaba inquieto. Tomó a su hermano entre sus patas y lo lavó frenéticamente, como queriendo hacerlo sentir bien. Hermione acarició a sus gatos y partió a su habitación. Hoy era noche de novatos en el agujero negro y tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y tomarse un vodka naranja.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La entrada de The Black Hole estaba completamente atiborrada de gente. Hermione hizo fila como el resto de las personas y esperó paciente su turno. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio una mesa cerca al escenario que estaba vacía. Le preguntó a un mesero si podía sentarse ahí, y el muchacho, muy amablemente, le indicó que sí. Apenas se sentó, las luces bajaron y un hombre de traje apareció en el escenario.

— Buenas noches, queridos amigos, bienvenidos nuevamente a una edición más de la "Noche de novatos"— muchos aplausos y silbidos llenaron el local. Hermione los acompañó con las palmas—. Nuestro show comenzará en 5 minutos, pónganse cómodos mientras los meseros pasan para ver quién se atreve. Esta noche, acompañarán Emilia con voz y Dragón con el piano— muchos gritos de niñas se dieron al conocer el nombre de "Dragón".

Un mesero se acercó a Hermione. El mismo que la última vez que había estado ahí le había traído el vodka naranja.

— Señorita…

— Granger… Hermione Granger— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— Señorita Granger, ¿se anotará en la noche de novatos?

— Creo que no… no soy buena cantando.

— Nadie lo es— dijo alzándose de hombros—, es solo para divertirse… ¿se anima?

— Mmm… está bien. ¿qué podría pasar? Nadie me conoce.

— Esa es la actitud.

— Mientras pienso mi canción, ¿podrías traerme algo de beber?

— ¿Vodka naranja?

— Sí, por favor. Gracias.

El mesero se retiró y Hermione comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Qué diablos iba a cantar? Recordó la canción fallida de Silvery la noche anterior y se decidió por esa. Cuando el mesero volvió con el trago, Hermione le dio el nombre de "Can't help falling in love" de Elvis Presley, pero especificó que sería acompañada con el piano.

El show comenzó y varias parejas llegaban a cantar. Los que llegaban solos, lo hacían de manera maravillosa y los demás, lo tomaban como un karaoke más.

— Y nuestro último nuevo talento, nos cantará una canción hermosa que no necesita presentación. Simplemente, dejaré que la escuchen. ¡Hermione Granger! ¡Un aplauso para ella!

La gente comenzó a aplaudir a tiempo que Hermione se colocaba de pie y se colocaba sobre el escenario. Botó un poco de aire contenido y miró al frente. El piano comenzó a sonar. Era exactamente la misma melodía que había escuchado la noche anterior. Ese era Silvery. Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Dragón, pero este tenía la cabeza agachada, y una capucha cubría su cabello.

youtu. be/ 5sQeQC4hT10

Hermione comenzó a cantar, suave, llenando el lugar con una atmósfera exquisita. La gente cerraba los ojos al escuchar la particular letra y el sonido acompañado del piano. Hermione simplemente se sintió encantada. En la última estrofa de la canción, se dio la licencia de improvisar en el tono.

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be just…  
Take…. my …hand, take my whole life too  
'cause I can't help falling in love with you  
'cause I can't help...

(minuto 2:43)

Falling in love / Hermione se dio media vuelta para poder ver al pianista.

I can't falling in love / Dragón alza la vista y la mira. Ella está con los ojos cerrados

With… you / abre los ojos y se dá cuenta, con el sonido de la última tecla, quién era el pianista.

* * *

 **Por Dios! ya se vieron! ¿qué creen que pasará? déjenlo en los comentarios. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todas aquellas personitas que han apoyado este proyecto. De verdad se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **Creo que ya estoy saliendo del hiatus que estuve por tanto tiempo... las vacaciones hacen milagros XD**

 **Besos!**

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

v

 **Click si quieres saber qué pasará ahora que se vieron.**


	4. Chapter 4

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** ,con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo (Capítulo algo larguito)

* * *

Capítulo 4

Un pitido se instauró en su tímpano, pero el sonido de la gente aplaudiendo al término de la canción la sacó del estopor.

El tiempo se detuvo apenas Hermione miró los grises líquidos frente a ella; Malfoy la miraba impresionado, sonreía emocionado. Hermione no entendía por qué el ex mortífago le sonreía.

El pánico comenzó. Miró hacia adelante y tomó su varita que estaba en su cinturón, bajo la chaqueta que traía. Estuvo a punto de sacarla cuando el maestro de ceremonias la abrazó.

— Un fuerte aplauso para nuestra novata, Hermione Granger.

La gente siguió aplaudiendo y vitoreando. Hermione, con calma, sonrió y luego caminó hacia su mesa. Se sentó para disimular y pasado dos minutos se levantó, dejó un billete en la mesa y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Así que Malfoy estaba vivo. Sabía que no podía acercarse a ella, pero el pánico fue mayor y olvidó absolutamente todo lo que sabía acerca del caso Malfoy Black.

"Sangre sucia"

"Desearía que estuviese muerta"

"¿Prefecta perfecta? Imperfección es lo único que veo en ti"

"Ratona"

"Empollona"

"Eres la mujer más fea que conozco… si es que se te puede llamar mujer"

La castaña apretó su ojo derecho para evitar la lágrima de pánico y los abrió de inmediato para seguir caminando. El aire fresco le despejaba la mente.

— ¡Granger! — escuchó tras de sí.

Hermione miró a su espalda y ahí estaba. Tan alto como lo recordaba, con el cabello platinado despeinado por culpa de la capucha, y una mirada de preocupación que jamás había visto en él.

— Em… ¿cómo estás? — preguntó nervioso, acercándose.

— No te acerques, Malfoy— dijo la muchacha apuntándolo con la varita. Draco retrocedió de inmediato.

— No tengo varita— dijo levantando sus manos y dejando ver su reloj de pulsera, que comenzaba a emitir un pequeño sonido—, por favor, baja la varita— pidió.

— No lo haré teniendo a un ex mortífago frente a mi— dijo la muchacha apuntándolo—, ¿qué quieres?, ¿qué pretendes?

— Oye, Granger— dijo ordenando su cabello—, hace 7 años que no veo a nadie mágico, y por una extraña casualidad puedo estar en la misma habitación que tú sin ser quemado… solo quiero conversar.

Malfoy sonaba amable, pero la secretaria del ministro de magia tomó fuerte su varita y desapareció.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Draco en el aire, estirando su mano hacia la figura de Hermione desapareciendo—, No te vayas, Granger— susurró rendido.

A penas la chica había salido del escenario, Draco se había ido del lugar para poder conversar con ella, pero Emilia y Dalto lo habían entretenido preguntándole que quién era esa chica y que se necesitaba en las serpientes desterradas.

Resignado, Draco metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a su casa. No sacaba nada con ir al bar. Decidió que llegaría a tomarse una taza de té, comería algo rápido y luego se iría a la cama. Si tenía suerte hablaría con Goldie de lo mal que le fue con su ex compañera de colegio. Lo bueno del caso es que estaba muy cerca de casa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se apareció en su casa agitada. Se revisó física y mentalmente por si tenía alguna herida por despartición. Quiso llamar a Blaise para contarle que Malfoy estaba vivo y se sentó en el sillón.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? El chico necesitaba conversar y ella, con los miedos de infancia, miedos que ya no tenían que ver en su vida actual, lo había alejado. El tipo siquiera podía acercarse a ella sin ser quemado brutalmente con electricidad en el brazo, por lo que Kingsley le había contado durante la tarde.

La ley decía que los condenados al exilio no podían estar en la misma habitación que un mago o bruja sin detonar una descarga eléctrica… ¿cómo entonces era posible que Malfoy y ella hubiesen estado en la misma habitación, en un espacio muy reducido? El piano no estaba de ella a más de dos metros, ¿cómo era posible?

La puerta del lado fue azotada, y supo entonces que era Silvery. ¿Malfoy era Silvery? Rápidamente camino hacia su cama para resolver sus dudas, sin embargo, Gastón salió a su encuentro maullando frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gastón?

El gato naranja corrió entonces a la habitación de Hermione. La joven bruja entró a su habitación y vio a Black acostado, respirando pesadamente y con los ojos cerrados. Gastón se subió y quedó a un lado del gato, tratando de mover la negra cara con la suya.

— ¿Black? — llamó Hermione tocando al gato. Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo normal. Tocó con sus labios la nariz del gato. Estaba seca y ardía en temperatura—, tienes fiebre… pero.

Hermione tomo al gato e intentó ponerlo de pie en la cama, pero el gato estaba lánguido y cayó. Gastón, muy veloz, se colocó bajo el gato para que cayera en él. Hermione, asustada, tomó al gato en sus brazos y comenzó a examinarlo. Cuando llegó a la cola, vio una pelota gigante en la mitad de ella. Estaba muy caliente y roja; justo donde la araña lo había mordido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió a su cama y golpeó la pared con fuerza.

— ¡Silvery!, ¡por favor, Silvery ayuda!

— ¡Goldie! ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Mi gato! Está mal, no sé qué hacer, por favor.

— Abre la puerta.

Hermione sabía que era Malfoy, sabía que quizás no la ayudaría al darse cuenta de que ella era Goldie, pero necesitaba ayuda. La puerta sonó y Hermione, dejando al gato en el sillón junto a Gastón, quien la siguió desde la cama, corrió a abrir la puerta.

El cabello platinado de Draco se hizo presente junto a una sudadera manga larga color negra. Llevaba en su zurda una mochila. Su cara de impresionado era un poema… así que efectivamente Goldie era bruja… y no cualquier bruja.

— ¿Granger?

— Ahórrate eso, por favor Silvery, ayúdame— dijo Hermione tomándole la muñeca para entrarlo a la casa.

Lo que sucedió fue algo que no esperaron. La muñequera comenzó a emitir un sonido estridente y el grito de dolor de Draco se hicieron presentes en el departamento, haciendo que el platino cayera de rodillas ante Hermione quien sacó su mano de la fría y blanca piel de Malfoy. En su lugar, quedaron los dedos de Hermione marcados de color rojo. Draco se colocó de pie, con cara de dolor y esfuerzo.

— Lo lamento, yo…

— No te preocupes… muéstrame al gato— pidió Draco adolorido, entrando a la casa mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta tras de él.

— Es el negro en el sillón.

Draco se acercó al gato y abrió su mochila para sacar un termómetro. Lo colocó en el ano de Black, el cual no hizo ningún sonido. Hermione comenzó a sentir que se le iba el alma del cuerpo cuando no escuchó al gato gemir. Ese "trámite" debía ser por lo menos algo incómodo.

— Qué le pasó— preguntó serio mientras escuchaba el corazón del gato.

— Lo único raro que ocurrió fue que lo mordió una araña— Draco se volteó con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Una araña— Hermione asintió— ¿cómo era?

— La tengo aquí— dijo a tiempo que buscaba el papel con el bicharraco. Draco lo abrió y examinó.

— ¡¿A qué hora lo mordió?!

— A las 6— dijo Hermione con culpa, aunque no entendía por qué Malfoy sonaba tan urgente.

— ¿Sabes qué diablos es esto? — preguntó Draco mostrándole el papel—, es una araña de rincón. Llegó a Inglaterra en un barco perteneciente de Sudamérica y el Servicio agrícola y Ganadero ha intentado erradicarla. Hay muchas.

— Pero las arañas no son más que alérgicas en Inglaterra.

— ¿Me has escuchado? Se coló de américa del sur. Esta araña es mortal. Si te muerde, Granger, y no eres atendida, te mueres en 12 horas. A un niño, lo mata en 8, a un bebe en 6… imagínate a un gato de este porte y esta edad.

Hermione comenzó a desesperarse. El termómetro sonó y dio el resultado. 41 grados.

— Los gatos tienen entre 38 y 39 grados de temperatura— explicó Draco levantándose—. Está vivo, pero necesitamos llevarlo a la clínica, inyectarle el antídoto y revisar la cola… lamentablemente no tengo Automóvil… ¿tienes papel y lápiz? — Hermione asintió y le tendió los implementos sin tocarlo. Draco escribió en el papel—. ¿Conoces esta dirección?

— Es la universidad de Londres.

— Exacto. Aparécete allá en 5 minutos… Granger, escúchame… 5 minutos. Yo tomaré mi moto y me iré para allá.

— ¿No puedes aparecerte conmigo?

— No… ¿quieres matarme? Tengo que atender a tu gato. Mantenlo despierto.

Y salió de la casa.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón manteniendo a Black en sus brazos. El gato la miraba ido. Su cola estaba cada vez más gorda y roja, y colgaba de su lugar como si no fuese más que un cordel amarrado. Podía ver el color morado alrededor de la mordedura.

Sintió como la puerta del lado era azotada y un minuto más tarde el sonido de una motocicleta se hizo presente. Contó 5 minutos y decidió levantarse. ¿Debía confiar en Malfoy? Miró a Black y lo supo; su gato valía el riesgo. Gastón se colocó al lado de Hermione con su pata en el pie de ella. Respiró profundo y se apareció en la dirección.

Era un edificio pequeño y cuadrado. Estaba revestido con cristal. Era claramente una clínica veterinaria justo en frente de la universidad de Londres que, a esa hora, estaba cerrada, al igual que la clínica. ¿La había enviado a una clínica cerrada?

El sonido de la motocicleta llegó en ese momento y Draco se bajó de ella. Se sacó el casco y lo llevó con él, junto con la mochila que llevaba en la espalda.

— ¿Te apareciste hace mucho? — dijo rebuscando algo en la mochila.

— Recién llegué.

— Bien… ¿y el cachorro de león? — dijo Draco deteniéndose

— Es mágico, se apareció conmigo. No quiere dejar a su hermano.

— Bien…

Draco abrió la clínica y prendió las luces. Hermione entró presurosa tras del platino. Corrió hacia la consulta y abrió la puerta de madera, dejando pasar a Hermione.

— Ok… ahora cuéntame paso por paso qué paso… y quiero que te relajes, Granger.

— Estoy relajada.

— Te conozco y sé que estás ocultando tu miedo.

— No es cierto…

— Ahora dime, ¿qué paso?

— Bueno— comenzó dejando al gato en el mesón—, llegué a casa y me senté en el sillón. Black estaba a mi lado, más cerca de la ventana y Gastón en mis piernas. Escuchamos que Black aulló y saltó hacia Gastón. Comenzó a lavarse y vi la araña.

— Caminaba rápido, ¿no es así?

— Muy rápido. La mate y decidí guardar el bicho… no sé por qué.

— Porque eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, Granger, por eso. Hiciste bien en guardarla— Draco caminó hacia una báscula con el gato y lo depositó ahí—, un kilo y medio… gordito. ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

— Tiene 4 meses

— Gordito. Más ejercicio, aunque está hermoso— dijo dejándolo en la mesa a tiempo que Hermione sonreía complacida—, y ni siquiera quiero pesar a ese Maine Coon. Estoy seguro de que pesa unos cinco kilos.

— ocho…

— Más ejercicio— repitió Draco sonriendo y caminando hacia un estante. Sacó unas jeringas y luego sacó de un refrigerador cercano un frasquito. Se lo pasó a Hermione—. Este es el antídoto contra la araña de rincón— dijo mientras sacaba su celular y tecleaba—. Tengo que poner 0.2— murmuró luego de hacer el cálculo.

Draco pidió que la muchacha le dejara el frasco en la mano. Comenzó entonces a colocarlo en la jeringa para luego administrársela al gato.

— Este antídoto lo hicieron con el mismo veneno de la Laxosceles laeta… la araña que mordió al negrito— dijo Draco explicando.

— Black… se llama Black.

— ¿Quién le puso el nombre?

— Ron— murmuró Hermione algo triste.

— Ahora entiendo la elocuencia— dijo a lo que Hermione frunció el ceño—, es un buen nombre para él— se defendió—. Ahora, el gato se pondrá bien, pero su cola está muerta— dijo tomándosela—. Tendremos que cortársela.

— Pero… ¿no se puede salvar?

— No. El veneno de la araña de rincón mata tejidos, produciendo necrosis… puede que, si la dejamos, el gato sienta dolor y, además, la necrosis suba hasta sus caderas, y ahí sí que no tendríamos cura… mira— dijo a tiempo que abría el pelo de Black y mostraba la mordedura—, ¿te fijas lo fea que está? Es justo en medio. Le quedará un moñito de cola. Descuida que podrá caminar bien, además, su hermano lo cuidará— Gastón maulló largo. Draco sonrió—. Es como el naranja que tenías en el colegio… igual de inteligente. Este es muchísimo más bonito.

— Está bien… ¿cuándo le cortarás la cola?, ¿cuánto sale?

— Ahora mismo lo operaré, y por el costo no te preocupes. Esta clínica es mitad mía. Yo me hago cargo.

— Pero Malfoy, es tu trabajo…

— Deja pagar en algo todo el daño que te hice, ¿de acuerdo? La operación la haré de inmediato. Me demoraré como máximo una hora y Black estará listo para irse a casa por la mañana. Ahora, necesito que salgas y que te lleves a esa cosa hermosa y mágica que tienes ahí en el suelo porque me está costando mucho resistirme a abrazarlo— dijo el platino sonriendo.

Hermione tomó a Gastón entre sus brazos y despidiéndose de Black, quien maulló débilmente, salió de la sala.

La magia de los gatos mágicos valga la redundancia, era increíble. Hermione aún no la entendía, pero lo amaba. Gastón ronroneaba frenéticamente en el estómago de Hermione mientras ella se relajaba por el ronroneo, sentada en la silla de la recepción, la cual era muy mullida.

Comenzó a observar el lugar. Fotos de animales, distintas razas de perros y gatos. Un cuadro de una serpiente y un fondo verde y plata hizo sonreír a Hermione; eso definitivamente era toque de Draco.

Hermione comenzó a pensar. Draco Malfoy estaba vivo. Había sobrevivido al obscurials por 7 años. ¿Cómo lo habría logrado? Blaise estaría feliz cuando le contara. Tocó su bolsillo y se dio cuenta que no traía su bolso. Su celular estaba en casa.

No podía entender cómo ese niño mimado, con ese peinado engominado había cambiado al maravilloso pianista, amante de los gatos y que vestía tan casual. Podía ver que los jeans que traía eran bastante normales, sin marca ni nada, al igual que su sudadera. Parecía que le quedaba grande. El antiguo Draco Malfoy jamás se hubiese atrevido a salir a la calle con una sudadera puesta. Miró la puerta. El solo estaba haciendo de anestesista y de cirujano y, por lo que recordaba de la conversación de la pared, estaba estudiando el último año. De todo corazón esperaba que no se equivocara en los procedimientos porque sin Black juraba que le lanzaría un avada, o al menos un crucio para quitarse la rabia.

Sintió un piquete en la mano. Gastón la miraba ceñudo luego del arañazo poco profundo. Todos esos malos pensamientos ante el salvador de su hermano no le gustaron.

— Prometo que no haré nada malo— dijo Hermione acariciando la cabeza del rubio quien ronroneó.

Pasó una hora y cuarto cuando Draco salió de la sala con una bolsa en su mano. Estaba vestido de celeste y sonreía.

— Tu gato se ve adorable con ese muñón de cola— dijo sonriendo—. Está descansando en las jaulas de atrás. Dormirá fácilmente hasta mañana, así que tranquila. Podrás venir mañana a recogerlo.

— ¿Estará bien? — preguntó Hermione.

— Soy el mejor de mi clase, claro que se podrá bien, ya verás. Tendrá que tomar estos medicamentos por una semana y luego de eso venir a que le retiremos los puntos— dijo entregándole la bolsa de medicamentos.

— Gracias— dijo la chica.

Gastón se bajó del regazo de Hermione y caminó directo a Draco para luego acariciar su pierna con la cabeza, sin poder Hermione nada para evitarlo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Draco entró en un cuadro de éxtasis y se sentó en el piso. Gastón se sentó en el suelo y moviendo su cola, curioso lo miró.

— ¿Tú sabes de mi condena, Granger? — preguntó mirándola impresionado.

— No lo tengo muy claro. Solo sé algunas cosas.

— En definitiva, no puedo acercarme a ningún ser mágico, ni tocarlo, ni ser tocado… y esta criatura…

— La condena aplica solo a humanos, no a seres mágicos. ¿No habías tenido contacto con magos ni brujas?

— No… por 7 años. Los "sangre pura" solo con verlos me queman, al igual con los mestizos… pero los hijos de muggles tienen otro efecto.

— No puedes tocarnos— dijo Hermione mirándolo atento como miraba a Gastón.

— Exacto. Pero puedo hablar con ellos. Solo me encontré con un hijo de muggle, el cual al verme salió corriendo. Henry Fleming, era un chico de Hufflepuff que iba en tercer año cuando nosotros íbamos en séptimo año. Bueno, mi séptimo. Le hice muchas cosas malas a ese pobre chico. Salió corriendo sin antes lanzarme un expelliarmus hace cuatro años. Eres con la única que he podido hablar algo.

— Supongo que tienes mucho de qué hablar— dijo Hermione entendiéndolo. Gastón se sentó en el regazo de Draco y ronroneó.

Draco echo su cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro audible. Sentía la magia correr por su cuerpo. Su brazalete no emitía sonido.

— Siete años sin sentir magia, no sabes lo bien que se siente— dijo para luego tomar en brazos al enorme animal y abrazarlo. Gastón comenzó a lamerle la cara.

— Gastón te agradece por salvarle la vida de su hermano.

— Oh, sí, hermoso, y tu tendrás muchas atenciones veterinarias gratis solo por ser hermoso y gordito— dijo con voz chistosa y besando la cara del gato, haciendo reír a Hermione.

— Quedarás en la ruina.

— Lo merezco— dijo bajando al gato a sus piernas y sonriendo—. Hoy en el agujero negro solo quería hablar. Lamento si te asusté.

— Lamento haberme ido así. Justo hoy hablamos de ti en el ministerio

— ¿En el ministerio?, ¿Aun está Umbridge de ministra?

— No. La sacaron luego de que se descubriera que ella estaba a favor de Voldemort. Kingsley es el ministro de magia.

— Me alegro. Gracias a él no estoy muerto. ¿Trabajas en el ministerio? — preguntó rascando tras la gran oreja de Gastón.

— Sí. Soy la secretaria del ministro de magia.

— ¿Eres la segunda al mando, entonces? ¿Vice ministra?

— Algo así, sí— dijo Hermione colocándose un bucle rebelde tras la oreja, nerviosa.

— Pues no esperaba menos de ti.

— Por qué hiciste todo ese daño, Malfoy.

Draco se alzó de hombros.

— Mi madre estaba en peligro. Mi vida estaba en peligro. Tomé la marca para protegerla de ya-sabes-quién. Cuando me negué a matar o torturar, mi padre me lanzó un imperius. Cuando me condenaron, como no se puede probar las sospechas de mi defensor, no podía decir que había sido víctima de ese hechizo.

— Te sentenciaron un día antes que a tu padre. Aceptaste toda la culpa.

— Sí. Cuando mi padre perdió el alma, la maldición me abandonó, pero ya era tarde.

— ¿Contaste esto?

— Sí, por eso Umbridge me condenó al exilio junto con 7 compañeros que, también como yo, fueron obligados a tomar la marca.

— Tengo a 3 en los registros que están muertos… El hijo menor de Karkarov, Vladimir, Rowlly y Montague.

— ¿Obscurials? — Hermione asintió triste—, me lo temía.

— Estamos revisando todos los expedientes, pero no podemos acelerar procesos. No podría ir a buscar tu expediente porque…

— Sería ilegal. Tranquila Granger, yo quería hablar contigo solo porque necesitaba hacerlo— dijo riendo—. Moriré, lo sé, pero haré algo bueno de mi vida.

— Lo estás haciendo. Salvaste a mi gato.

— Los gatos son geniales. Solo quiero saber cómo está mi madre.

— Tu madre triste por no saber de ti— dijo Hermione. Draco siguió acariciando a Gastón—. Si quieres… puedo llevarle alguna carta o algo— Draco levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Harías eso?

— Sí, no me cuesta nada ir a la mansión Malfoy y dejarle tu carta.

— Eso sería fabuloso. ¿Y Potter?, ¿sigue salvando el mundo? — preguntó con sorna. Hermione bufó.

— Sí. Es el jefe del departamento de aurores— Draco rodó los ojos—, lo sé; era lógico. Está casado con Ginny, están esperando un hijo.

— Me alegro.

— Em… Blaise se casó con Pansy— dijo complicada sabiendo que Draco y Pansy tuvieron una relación. Draco sonrió ampliamente así que continuó—. La chica tiene 5 meses de embarazo y al parecer, las pruebas mágicas dicen que es hombre. Le pondrán Draco.

— ¿Como no amar a esos dos? — dijo Draco orgulloso.

Tras un sencillo y cómodo silencio Draco tomó a Gastón y se lo entregó a Hermione.

— Es mejor irnos. Black estará bien, pero creo que tú necesitas descansar. Aun es demasiada la impresión de tener de vecino a un ex mortífago.

— Lamento eso.

— Disculpada— dijo sonriendo de medio lado—, ve. Descansa. Y por favor silencia a los imbéciles de arriba.

— Lo haré… buenas noches, Silvery.

— Buenas noches Goldie— dijo Draco sonriendo a tiempo que veía a Hermione desaparecer.

Hermione apareció en su departamento con una sonrisa en sus labios. Malfoy había sido muy amable y había salvado a Black. Sus instintos no fallaron cuando pensó que Silvery era una buena persona.

— Creo que es hora de ir a dormir— dijo Hermione a Gastón quien se bajó de sus brazos y caminó a la cocina—. Está bien, comeré antes.

Comió lo que quedaba de la pasta del día anterior y, luego de lavar y dejar todo limpio, se fue a dormir.

Una hora más tarde se despertó por la puerta del lado siendo cerrada. Se fregó el ojo izquierdo y sintió que una cama se movía al otro lado.

— ¿Goldie? ¿Estás despierta?

— Sí— dijo Hermione—, llegas tarde— murmuró soñolienta.

— Me quedé a ordenar. Black ya despertó, está bien, adolorido, pero bien. Antes de irse le puse un calmante y volvió a dormir. Mañana le colocamos el isabelino para traerlo.

— ¿Isabelino?

— Es un cono de plástico para evitar que se muerda los puntos. Mañana lo iremos a buscar juntos, ¿te parece?

— Sí. ¿Tu muñeca?, ¿está bien?

— Sí. Tengo una crema contra las quemaduras. Es lo único mágico que me dejó en ministerio.

— Qué bueno. Si se te acaba me avisas y te consigo más.

— Gracias… ahora duerme. Buenas noches Goldie, buenas noches Gastón

— Buenas noches, Draco— murmuró Hermione entrando en sueño.

Gastón, como buen gato mágico, tocó la pared y se apareció del otro lado. Draco estaba muy impresionado. Se acomodó en su cómoda cama de plaza y media y abrazó al gato que se le recostó en el pecho.

— Eres el gato más bello que he visto en mi vida— murmuró Draco para no despertar a Hermione—. Me alegro de que seas mi vecino, Gastón— el gato le lamió la cara y se acurrucó al lado del platino—. ¿Dormirás conmigo? Ok, buenas noches— dijo para luego acomodarse y dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Draco despertó cuando el timbre de su casa comenzaba a sonar. Miró a su lado y encontró que Gastón no estaba. Era lógico, debía haber ido por comida temprano. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se encontró con Hermione frente a él, vestida con un pantalón deportivo (al igual que él) y una camiseta de manga corta, algo grande. Llevaba el cabello hecho un desastre y el teléfono en el oído.

— Sí… escucha— dijo al teléfono. Se lo tendió a Draco y este, con el ceño fruncido lo llevó a su oreja, dejando pasar a Hermione.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó extrañado.

— No puedo creerlo— murmuraron—, ¿Draco?

— Sí, ¿quién habla?

— Zabini— dijo con la voz contenida.

— Blaise? — preguntó Draco mirando a Hermione quien le sonreía ampliamente —, Granger, ¿tienes el número de Blaise?!... ¿Blaise tienes teléfono?

— Con Hermione de amiga era imposible no tener uno. Por merlín estas vivo. ¡¿Como estás?!

— ¡Feliz e impresionado! ¡Dios!... Granger, si pudiera te abrazaría… pero… espera… ¿tienes donde anotar? Necesito darte mi numero

— Anotando, canta.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la barrita de la cocina y sonrió. El platino repetía su número con una sonrisa impresionante. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, dejando ver sus brazos desnudos. La marca tenebrosa era ahora una enredadera que la cubría de color negro con hojas y luces blancas que adornaba hasta casi llegar al hombro. Se veía muy bien.

Miró entonces las imperfecciones de su cuerpo. Una panza muy pequeña, casi sin importancia, pero estaba ahí. Estaba segura de que no había hecho mucho deporte en esos 7 años, un par de cicatrices en el brazo derecho, y un par en la clavícula, que identifico como los del Sectumsempra de Harry en sexto.

Había cambiado. En una noche se había dado cuenta, aunque aún no podía confiar al cien por ciento. ¿Era peligroso? Tal vez, pero quería disfrutar de la humanidad de Draco Malfoy. Tentaría el terreno y lo trataría como el salvador de su gato. Le había marcado a Blaise por gratitud, diciéndole que le tenía una sorpresa. Esperaba que Draco reaccionara feliz, pero no como estaba ahora; eufórico

— Sí, hermosa— dijo Draco mientras sorbía un poco las lágrimas de su nariz—, no… estoy bien… mira… Pansy cálmate— dijo entre risas—, mira, Blaise tiene mi número y me llamará apenas salgan de la consulta del médico… ahora entra que quiero saber cómo está mi sobrino… yo también los adoro. Cuídate.

Draco le entregó el teléfono a Hermione y sonrió.

— No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer. De hecho, anota mi número, necesito que lo tengas por cualquier cosa. ¿Ahora las cosas muggles funcionan en el mundo mágico? —preguntó a tiempo que Hermione le entregaba su celular de nuevo para que Draco lo anotara.

— Sí. Colocaron una antena en sortilegios Weasley. Podemos utilizar celulares y luz eléctrica, pero el internet aún es muy escaso.

— En todas partes— dijo el platino apuntando una vieja computadora—, tengo ensayos y cosas en la universidad, así que me acostumbré a esta cosa.

— Sí— dijo Hermione sonriendo. Luego miró el tatuaje de Draco.

— ¿Te gusta? La marca tenebrosa casi ni se ve. Fue un diseño de Rachel. Era muy talentosa.

— ¿Quién es Rachel? — preguntó Hermione curiosa. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

— El amor de mi vida— dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Hermione, obediente, lo siguió y llegó a una repisa. Dos velas pequeñas y apagadas a cada lado de una foto donde estaba una chica sonriendo a la cámara donde se sacaron la foto, y él, abrazándola por el brazo tatuado de la cintura, besando su mejilla y con la derecha apretando el botón de la cámara. Ella sonreía, pero se veía muy delgada.

— Ella es Rachel. Era estudiante de arte en la universidad de Londres. La serpiente con fondo plateado de la consulta la hizo ella para mí.

— ¿Y dónde está?

— Murió el año pasado, Granger— dijo Draco tranquilo, mirando la foto—. Cáncer de estómago. Se la llevó en tres meses. Esta foto la tomamos un día antes del diagnóstico.

— Ay… Malfoy, lo siento mucho— dijo Hermione culposa. Ahora entendía porque ese Era de la noche anterior había sonado tan triste.

— Gracias— dijo mirando a Hermione desde su altura. Luego torció el gesto—, no recordaba que fueras tan pequeña.

— No soy pequeña, solo que tú eres muy grande.

— Si tú superas lo grande que soy— dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¡Hombres! — dijo Hermione sonrosada y dando media vuelta—. Son las 10, te invito a desayunar y luego a buscar a Black, ¿te parece?

— Perfecto. ¿Afuera o en tu departamento? —Hermione se alzó de hombros.

— Hace tiempo que no cocino para un hombre, así que… ven. Te espero. Pero deja que me arregle un poco.

— ¿Es posible arreglar ese cabello?

— No— dijo alzando la barbilla—, pero al menos cambiarme estas fachas.

— Te ves bien— dijo Draco asintiendo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Como digas. Te esperamos en 10 minutos.

Y salió del departamento de Draco.

El platino sonrió a la puerta. La chica se había levantado "temprano" un sábado para que hablara con su mejor amigo. Miró a Rachel y sonrió. Tenía 25 años y no le quedaba mucha vida. Tenía que seguir adelante. Además, la castaña del lado tenía un gato mágico que calmaba sus ansias de magia y necesitaba con urgencia comida casera. Poder resolver los temas del pasado, para Draco, era imperativo. Si pudiese hablar con Potter también lo haría. Rachel le devolvía la sonrisa a través de la fotografía muggle. Ella le decía que, para sanarse, debía reconciliarse con su pasado. Y lo haría.

Se lavó en el baño y se colocó unos jeans con una sudadera. A pesar de que era principios de abril, el clima estaba extraño y colocarse solo una camiseta sería irresponsable con su salud. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó su mochila, sacó unos frascos del refrigerador y salió con las llaves y el celular en la mano.

Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió con un pasa desde la cocina.

Podía sentir la magia en el departamento. Estaba ordenado, más de lo que recordaba en la noche anterior. En la barrita de la cocina había dos sillas, cada una a un lado de la barra. Hermione estaba también con jeans y una camiseta manga larga. Salteaba algo en el sartén que Draco pudo identificar, por el aroma, como champiñones.

— ¿Me prestas tu refrigerador para dejar estos frascos? — preguntó.

— Adelante— dijo Hermione. Draco dejó el par de frascos en el refrigerador— ¿qué son? No quiero drogas en mi apartamento, Malfoy— Draco solo se carcajeó.

— Supuse que Gastón no tenía las vacunas necesarias para estar en el mundo muggle, ¿me equivoco?

— Pues no, no te equivocas— dijo Hermione mientras movía otro sartén—. No me digas que vacunarás a Gastón.

— Claro que sí— dijo Draco sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? — preguntó Draco.

— Em… no. Ya estoy terminando— dijo a tiempo que apagaba la cocina y dejaba con magia la comida en la mesa.

Draco tuvo que retroceder hacia un recodo para que el brazalete dejase de sonar. Hermione se sonrojó.

— Lo siento, yo…

— No te preocupes, es primera vez. La próxima vez, desayunaremos en mi apartamento. Compro unos croissants deliciosos— dijo haciendo reír a Hermione.

— ¿Café, té, leche?

— Té, gracias.

Hermione sirvió y se sentaron a comer. Draco no podía entender cómo, en 10 minutos, Hermione hubiese preparado omelette de queso, champiñones salteados, pan tostado, jugo y fruta picada.

— ¿Magia?

— 50 y 50… me gusta cocinar— dijo Hermione cortando su omelette y colocando champiñones encima— pruébalo.

— Ok— Draco asintió y comenzó a comer. Hacía mucho que no comía comida casera—. ¡Esto está delicioso!

— Gracias— dijo Hermione complacida.

— Estás muy nerviosa— afirmó el platino mientras bebía su té—. Aún soy un ser mágico. Siento en el aire tu nerviosismo.

— Eres muy místico— dijo Hermione burlándose mientras Draco comía sonriendo—. Es extraño estar contigo aquí, desayunando como viejos amigos— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— Podemos empezar de nuevo— dijo sonriendo y limpiándose con la servilleta.

— Cómo…

— Imagina que estamos en primer año de nuevo.

— Ay Malfoy…

— No en serio…, vamos, imagínalo.

— Ok— dijo Hermione luego de suspirar.

— Hola… soy Draco, Draco Malfoy— dijo estirando su mano.

— Soy Hermione Granger— dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano y dejó su palma cerca de la de Draco, moviéndola ambos al mismo tiempo de arriba a abajo.

— Un gusto, Hermione. Tienes un cabello muy… especial.

— Tiene un estilo propio— dijo Hermione riendo para luego seguir comiendo.

— Te va bien

Terminaron de comer en silencio. Un silencio bastante cómodo para Draco, aunque Hermione se sentía cohibida. Y por qué no decirlo, traidora.

Ronald siempre le dijo que Draco era un mortífago que moriría como tal. "Las personas malas no cambian, amor" le decía cuando salía el tema. ¿Y si Malfoy solo la usaba para llegar a sus seres queridos?

Lo miró un momento de reojo. El chico comía como si no hubiese comido algo delicioso hace años, y sonrió. No pudo evitar recordar a Ronald cuando comía su comida. Sus ojos brillaban y sonreía. ¿qué habrá hecho mal?

— ¿De verdad está buena la comida? — preguntó insegura.

— ¡Exquisita!, si hubiese sabido que cocinabas así, juro que me hubiese hecho amigo tuyo desde antes— dijo riendo mientras sacaba un poco de fruta del tazón.

— Loco— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

— Dime.

— ¿qué pasó con la comadreja?... perdón. Weasley.

— Me dejó por otra— dijo alzando sus hombros—. Me engañó por lo que creo que fue un mes.

— Eso fue hace unos días, ¿no?

— Cinco días exactamente. El martes en la noche me fui de casa. Dormí en el ministerio. Kingsley me dio libre el miércoles. El jueves fue feriado y ese día lo vi.

— ¿Te fue a buscar?

— No… estaba en casa de Molly… su madre— explicó.

— ¿y por qué fuiste a la casa de su madre?

— Es la única familia que tengo— se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Tus padres?

— Murieron en la guerra— dijo simplemente.

— Lo siento.

— Gracias.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Con una correa que Hermione tenía para pasear a Gastón, fueron caminando a la clínica a buscar a Black. Ese sábado estaba particularmente nublado, siendo que la primavera había llegado el día 21 del mes anterior. Hermione vistió una chaqueta café mientras que Draco usaba una chaqueta de cuero.

Habían partido luego de que Draco pinchara con un desparasitante a Gastón y con las vacunas anti rábicas y contra la leucemia y SIDA felino.

Caminaron en silencio. Esta vez, Hermione se sintió cómoda, aunque aún igual de traidora. Miraba a Draco quien hablaba de cómo habían sido sus días en Londres, y le sorprendió lo bien que se había acoplado a la vida muggle. Como su madre se empeñó de niño a que aprendiera a tocar piano, lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar trabajo como pianista en algún restaurant. Con eso pudo costear sus primeros meses de vida en Inglaterra.

— Cuando conocí a Rachel, ella cantaba en la noche de novatos en el agujero. Yo había llegado ahí de casualidad, al igual que tu aquella noche. Estaba triste, muy enojado y con un obscurials desarrollándose en mi interior. La escuché cantar una canción que, cada vez que la escucho, me siento afortunado de haberla conocido. Ella sufría por culpa de una relación tormentosa y cantó esa canción con ayuda del piano de Emilia. Y bueno, nos hicimos amigos. Luego de unos meses comenzamos a salir y me insistió en que estudiara algo que me hiciera feliz.

— ¿Qué te hizo estudiar veterinaria?

— Un perrito— dijo sonriendo con tristeza, mirando a Gastón caminar con la cola en alto—. Estaba lloviendo y el cachorro estaba desvalido. No sabía qué hacer, así que lo llevé a casa. Rachel y yo lo cuidamos, pero estaba enfermo. No pudimos salvarlo, pues no sabíamos cómo. Con magia hubiese sido pan comido, quizás, pero no pude hacer nada más que mirar cómo moría. No tenía dinero para llevarlo al veterinario, y Rachel tampoco. Murió en la madrugada. Ahí decidí estudiar veterinaria. Rachel dijo que era buena persona.

— La amabas mucho, ¿cierto?

— Con el alma.

— ¿Era muggle?

— Sí… americana. Mi gringa, le decía. Si hubiese vivido, a estas fechas estaríamos casados.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Gracias. Pero basta de hablar de mí, qué hay de ti, qué has hecho, ¡qué estudiaste! Debiste estudiar algo genial.

— De hecho, estudie leyes junto a Blaise y Theo en Oxford

— ¿División mágica?

— División mágica, sí. Llegué a ser jefa del departamento de regulación de leyes mágicas. Kingsley me sacó de ese puesto el año pasado y me colocó como su mano derecha. Blaise es el jefe ahora del departamento de regulación. Theo es el segundo a cargo.

— Me alegro. ¿Y tu vida?

— Eso… pues… Ron y yo vivimos juntos desde que salimos de Hogwarts. Él estudió finanzas por un año y ayuda a George en Sortilegios Weasley.

— ¿Y Potter?

— Harry estudió en la academia de aurores. El chico es inteligente, salió primero de la clase. Le dieron duro. Sus compañeros lo detestaban porque, pensaban, que los profesores le daban el favor— Draco bufó con un "lógico" entre líneas—. Cuando un día se paró frente a la clase, les pidió a los profesores que le exigieran aún más que a sus compañeros, para que acabara ese chisme de las preferencias. Salió con extraordinarios de todas formas.

— Bien por Potter. ¿Y su mujer?

— Ginny fue buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, pero se retiró hace un año. Ahora espera a su primer hijo. Yo creo que esa desgraciada se retiró para poder estar con su hijo, no lo sé. Escribe para una revista deportiva.

— Me alegro de que todos estén felices después de la guerra.

— El dolor de las pérdidas jamás se irá. Por cierto, tienes un sobrino. Se llama Edward Lupín. Es hijo de tu prima, Nymphadora Tonks.

— Sabía que se había casado con el profesor Lupín. Pobre chico, quedó huérfano.

— Harry es su padrino, y es un niño muy valiente. Este mes cumple 8 años.

— Me gustaría conocerlo… hemos llegado.

La clínica estaba cerrada. Draco sacó la llave mientras Hermione tomaba en brazos a un cansado Gastón, quien le agradeció con lamerle la mejilla. Cuando entraron, caminaron directo a la consulta. Draco entró a una puerta trasera y luego de un par de minutos, sacó entre sus brazos a Gastón, con una venda en la cola y un cono blanco en el cuello.

— Este pequeñín está listo para irse a casa— dijo a tiempo que lo dejaba en la mesa. Gastón subió y comenzó a lavarle la cabeza al gato negro que ronroneaba.

— Muchas gracias, Draco. Esto es demasiado. De verdad déjame pagarte.

— Ya te he dicho que no.

— ¡DRAGÓN! — llamaron dese fuera.

— Hola Dalto— dijo Draco sonriendo.

— Supongo que leíste el correo— la mirada de Dalto se cruzó con la de Hermione, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo—. Tú debes ser Hermione Granger.

— Ammm… sí.

— Un gusto, Daniel Wood, Dalto para los amigos— dijo tendiéndole la mano a Hermione.

— Un gusto— dijo recibiendo el gesto, confundida.

— Es un honor estar con una heroína de guerra, de verdad.

— ¿cómo…?

— Daniel es el hermano menor de Oliver Wood. Es Squib— explicó Draco acariciando el lomo de Black.

— Sí. Mi hermano y mis padres no saben de la existencia de Draco en mi vida. Prefiero ser reservado, tú sabes…

— Los prejuicios y demás— concedió Hermione.

— ¿A qué venías, Dalto?

— Ah, sí. Leíste tu correo electrónico o no

— Son las 11 de la mañana, Dalto, ¿tú que crees?

— Que no. Resulta que Rocher recibió un correo diciendo que puede empezar el internado este verano… y tú sabes que al desgraciado ese le va horrible… supuse que tú también tendrías esa oportunidad.

— Adelantaría un año… Dalto, eso sería genial.

— ¡Claro que sí!, vamos a revisarlo. Hoy la universidad está abierta hasta las dos de la tarde. Te invito a almorzar luego.

— Sí… Ammm, Hermione…

— Tranquilo, dime qué medicamentos le tengo que dar y me desapareceré.

Draco dio las instrucciones a Hermione en un papel pues los medicamentos estaban en su casa. Luego de eso, tomó a Black, y, despidiéndose con la mano en la otra sala desapareció.

— Qué magnifico espectáculo— dijo Dalto.

— ¿La desaparición? Sí.

— Yo hablaba de ella, hermano

— Estás enfermo— dijo Draco riendo

Aunque Draco sí pensó que Granger, con todo y ese pelo enmarañado, estaba muy bonita.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se preparó un almuerzo ligero. Lechuga, unas aceitunas, palmitos, fondos de alcachofa y, por supuesto, aguacate. Le había dado los medicamentos antes y ahora estaba durmiendo acurrucado a Gastón, quien también dormitaba luego de haber comido. La caminata y los medicamentos también lo habían dejado agotado.

Pensaba en cómo hacer para decirle al mundo mágico que Draco estaba vivo sin que la tildaran de traidora. ¿Sería prudente ocultarlo? Estaba segua que, de otro modo, la persecución sería desastrosa. Draco estaba viviendo tranquilo en Londres. Pensó en la bruja de Skitter que, estaba segura, comenzaría a acosarlo, lo que provocaría dolor físico al platino. Decidió llamar a Blaise para decirle que se quedara en silencio, pero su celular estaba ocupado. Debía estar hablando con Malfoy.

Miró la hora. ¿Sería prudente contarle a Harry? Lo mas probable es que Harry la arrastraría a Grimmauld place si se llegara a enterar. En el mundo mágico seguían los problemas con los puristas de la sangre, y si se enteraban de que Draco estaba con los muggles, lo más probable es que lo "Sacarían de la desgracia" matándolo.

¿Tenía miedo por el platino? Sí. Tenía miedo por él. Solo había una persona que podría protegerlos y que sería lo suficientemente discreto para ello. El mismísimo ministro de magia.

* * *

Hola a todas! Gracias por seguir aquí. de verdad me motiva mucho.

espero poder seguir con el ánimo de escribir, pero no se preocupen, no los dejaré botadas.

un beso

 **Alice~**

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres mas


	5. Chapter 5: Madre

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). **Di no al plagio**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Madre

El molesto cucú del ministerio hizo su sonido característico a las 3 de la tarde. Los papeles estaban acumulados, pero ordenados, en un escritorio adicional que el ministro de magia tenía al costado del suyo. Entre regulación de leyes, redadas de los aurores para detener a los neo puristas de la sangre y los archivos de Azkaban, Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba cansado. Era sábado y había dejado un hermoso almuerzo familiar para resolver los pendientes.

Cuando miró al pajarraco a penas hizo su peculiar cucú, ronco y tenebroso, suspiró. Un golpe en su puerta lo hizo fruncir el ceño. En ese departamento no había nadie a esa hora, menos un sábado. Sacó su varita.

— Adelante— dijo, valiente.

Hermione abrió la puerta. Lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa de un material extraño. Supuso que era muggle.

— Buenas tardes, ministro. Le traje algo de comer. Estoy segura que no lo ha hecho.

— Hermione, me asustaste— dijo el ministro riendo—, pensé que era algún enemigo.

— La guerra acabó, Kingsley. No puedes estar con miedo toda la vida.

— Sí, tienes razón, pero ya saben lo que dicen.

— Auror que se prepara, sirve para otro duelo— dijo Hermione dejando la bolsa de plástico en la silla frente al ministro y entregándole unas cajas blancas con letras chinas en ella.

— ¿Comida china?

— Tu favorita.

— Me conoces— dijo a tiempo que despejaba y se disponía a comer junto con Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí un sábado, Hermione?

— Quería contarte algo, pero es muy delicado y… perturbador.

— ¿Ron te hizo algo?

— No, no, no es de Ron.

— ¿Entonces?

— Necesito qué la habitación esté completamente segura para hablar.

Kingsley Shacklebolt levantó su varita dándole a entender a Hermione que la habitación estaba segura.

Mientras comían, Hermione le contó todo lo que sabía, lo que había visto y lo que Malfoy había hecho por ella y por sus gatos, que para Hermione no era un detalle menor. Le contó su miedo por la seguridad del ex mortífago si es que se sabía en el mundo mágico de su existencia.

Kingsley no dijo nada hasta que terminaron de comer. Hermione sabía que el mulato necesitaba digerir la información y su comida, por lo que no tuvo reparo en esperar a que las cajas estuviesen vacías.

Cuando al fin los contenedores de plástico habían volado al basurero, Kingsley con sus manos en el estómago se echó hacia atrás y al fin pudo hablar.

— Me parece genial que hayas sido tú quien lo encontrara. Necesitamos sus registros para saber cuál fue la restricción exacta del muchacho.

— Ya te dije, no se puede acercar a nadie.

— Lo condenó a quedarse solo, pero debe haber algo más.

— No te entiendo… él tenía pareja.

— Recuerda que cuando uno está en pareja, quiere hijos…

— Y los hijos de Malfoy serían mestizos.

— No podría acercarse a su hijo… nunca.

— Eso es horrible— murmuró Hermione mientras masticaba un poco de su arrollado jamón queso. El último que quedaba.

— Lo es.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— En primera instancia, vigilarlo. Que no haga desmanes ni nada. Segundo— interrumpió Kingsley al ver como Hermione comenzaba a abrir su boca en son de réplica—, ponerlo en contacto con su madre y tercero— Kingsley suspiró—, esperar que los archivos del niño lleguen pronto. Ir por ellos incurriría en un alarde público y no queremos eso.

— No señor.

— Mientras tanto, ve y disfruta de tu fin de semana… y haz algo con ese departamento Harry me dijo que era muy pequeño por lo que le contaste.

— Sí. Lo arreglaré y colocaré una chimenea mágica.

— Así me gusta… creo que me iré a casa en un rato más.

— Está bien, nos vemos el lunes— dijo Hermione levantándose y caminando hacia la salida.

Kingsley sonrió y suspiró orgulloso. Esa chica era su mano derecha y sabía que podía contar con ella cuando él no estuviese… y para ello no le quedaba mucho.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny disfrutaba de un día soleado en la madriguera. Comía una taza llena de frutas de la estación mientras miraba los jardines de la que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo. Molly llegó a su lado y Harry se les unió.

— Así que eso les dijo Ron—dijo Molly sentándose al lado de su hija-, ¿le creen?

— No lo sé mamá— confirmó Ginny—, pero sí creo en el clic, lo sabes.

— Lo sé cariño, yo también... diablos. No sé qué pensar.

— Yo la verdad no le diría nada a Hermione. No deberíamos mortificarla más— acotó Harry.

— Lo sé... démonos un tiempo para eso, ¿vale?, no quiero problemas con ella tampoco.

— Tienen toda la razón. Ambos. Esperen un momento para que Hermione se recupere. Imagínense que le dijeran ahora "él te ama, solo que hay una magia más fuerte que hace amar más a otra mujer". La destruiríamos— reflexionó Molly viendo como Ginny se mordía el labio y miraba el cielo despejado sin saber qué hacer.

— Tienes razón.

Un plop sonó en la cocina.

— _¿Mamá? —_ se escuchó una voz.

Molly cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración. Escuchar a George era escuchar a Fred, y el dolor aún no se iba… no se iría nunca.

— Aquí hijo— dijo Molly en un susurro audible. George apareció tras la puerta alarmado junto con Angelina, su esposa.

— Perdón mamá. Es que me pareció extraño que estuvieses fuera de la cocina— dijo el gemelo besando la mejilla de su madre.

— No te preocupes, hijo… está bien— dijo sonriendo triste y dándole golpecitos cariñosos en la mano.

El pelirrojo mayor saludó a Harry y a su hermana.

— Adivina qué, George— dijo Harry— tenemos una sorpresa.

— ¿La casa? — dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

— Creo que dejaremos de decir "tenemos una sorpresa", cariño— dijo Ginny—. Hermano, serás tío.

— ¿Otra vez? — preguntó George pensando en darle una paliza a Bill o a Percy por no contarles ellos mismos.

— Em… cariño— dijo Angelina sonriendo y apuntando a Ginny.

— ¡¿Ginny?!—gritó George abrazándola botando en el proceso las pocas frutas que quedaban, haciéndola reír—. Dios… no puedo creerlo… ¿cuánto tiempo tienes?

— Dos meses y medio recién.

— Entonces crecerán juntos— dijo Angelina sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? — dijo Molly

— A eso venía, mamá— dijo George soltando a Ginny—, serás abuela por partida doble. El hijo de Ginny, y Fred— dijo acercándose a Angelina y tocando su vientre. Molly se tapó la boca gritando de emoción.

Harry se levantó del asiento para felicitarlos mientras que Ginny sonreía y tomaba las manos de Angelina para felicitarla.

— Esto es genial— dijo el pelirrojo mientras convocaba sillas para que su mujer y él pudiesen sentarse—, ahora solo falta Ron y Hermione y estamos listos, porque Charlie es difícil.

Harry frunció el ceño con dolor y Ginny dio las gracias de que Hermione no estuviese.

— Creo que debemos contarte algo, George, y esta noticia no es muy linda— comenzó Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione llegó a su edificio y entró con la llave a su departamento. Lo miró desde la puerta luego de cerrarla y contempló el pequeño lugar. Tomó su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra convirtiéndolo en un lugar claramente más grande. Colocó su librero y su sillón donde correspondía, luego hizo un comedor un poco más agradable utilizando la barrita de la cocina, dejándola completamente abierta.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha, comenzó a revisar sus cosas de la bolsa de cuentas. Sacó las cajas que al contacto con el suelo volvieron a su tamaño real y comenzó a revisar lo que Ron había empacado.

Su ropa estaba doblada con cuidado y colocada de manera ordenada, como a ella le gustaba. Podía sentir algo de nostalgia y Hermione se dio unos minutos para respirar lento. Estaba sintiendo nuevamente la tristeza de la pérdida de su gran amor. ¿Por qué la había dejado?, se preguntaba.

Movió la cabeza y dejó de pensar por un momento. Tomó la varita y comenzó a guardar su ropa. Expandió su closet y el cuarto de baño para poder estar más cómoda. Al cabo de una hora su departamento era más grande y mucho más acogedor. Incluso había pintado las paredes de un tono verde agua muy suave.

Le dio el medicamento a Black y lo acarició por unos minutos hasta que escuchó el piano del lado.

Miró la hora y eran las 7 de la tarde. ¿Tanto se había demorado en guardar su ropa y todo lo demás?

— _Do y luego Sol… ¿de acuerdo?, otra vez—_ escuchó la voz de Draco al otro lado.

— _Es muy difícil, Dragón—_ se escuchó una voz de mujer algo ronca.

— _Emilia, tú sabes tocar piano, solo que esta parte tienes que hacerla más rápido…_

— _¿Así?_ — preguntó la chica mientras hacía sonar el piano.

— _Exacto._

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si Draco tendría algo con esa chica Emilia. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a ella? Se dijo y siguió mimando a Black quien despertó para pedirle comida.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando ella cocinaba algo de guiso, la puerta sonó.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó.

— _Malfoy_

— Pasa, está abierto— dijo Hermione mientras seguía revolviendo el guiso de verduras.

— Gracias— dijo el chico entrando.

Gastón, como buen gato mágico, se subió a lo más alto que pudo para poder saludar al recién llegado a la cara. Draco sonrió y acarició la cara del felino quien ronroneaba.

— Sí, Gastón, yo también te extrañe. ¿Cómo va el negrito?

— Bien. Ha estado comendo normal y a veces tiende a querer morderse la cola, pero Gastón lo evita.

— Qué buen gato— dijo Draco acariciando más al Maine Coon quien maulló con autosuficiencia—. ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Draco al ver el departamento más grande—, supongo que un poco mejor.

— Sí… me pude traer mis cosas, eso me deja tranquila— dijo a tiempo que apagaba la olla y lo quedaba mirando. Llevaba jeans y chaqueta de cuero. Estaba peinado hacia atrás—. Qué elegante— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— Tengo que ir al restaurant. Me toca tocar allá. Emilia había venido hoy, no sé si la escuchaste. Los sábados me reemplaza en el agujero porque es cuando trabajo en el restaurant.

— ¿Ganas mejor?

— Sí… pero me divierto menos.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Había ido a la casa de Hermione solo a ver a Black, pero ni siquiera se había fijado en el pobre gatito negro que dormía en el sillón y se había quedado petrificado viendo la espalda de Hermione. Cuando se dio vuelta y vio la sonrisa en el rostro sintió un extraño nerviosismo instaurarse en lo más profundo de su ser. Draco asintió agradeciendo.

Hermione sirvió el guiso que, nuevamente, había sido echo para dos, y la presencia de Draco era especial para que esa porción extra no se perdiera en el refrigerador más tarde.

Comieron en silencio. Draco estaba nervioso y Hermione pudo notarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Silvery?

— Quiero pedirte un favor, pero me siento muy mal para hacerlo.

— Dime— dijo Hermione tomando un poco de jugo. Draco sacó de su chaqueta una carta.

— ¿Podrías enviarle esto a mi madre? ¿Por lechuza o algo?

— ¿Por qué te sientes mal? — preguntó la muchacha sonriendo y tomando la carta.

— …— Draco miró a Black comer de su comedero—, no sé si quieras ir a la mansión Malfoy después de…

— ¿Bellatrix?

— Sí— dijo levantando la vista. Hermione sonrió y levantó la manga de su camiseta. La palabra "Sangre Sucia" se leía tenuemente en su brazo—. Lamento…

— No lamentes nada. No podías hacer nada. Fin del asunto— dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa acariciando su cicatriz—. Con los años a mermado y espero que luego desaparezca… o me haré un tatuaje como tú— Draco sonrió—. Mañana iré a ver a la señora Malfoy. Le daré tu número de teléfono y le pediré a Blaise que la acompañe a comprarse un teléfono, si es que no tiene uno.

— Ella es difícil, Hermione, puede ser peligroso ir sola— dijo Draco complicado.

— Han pasado 7 años… tu madre está muy triste. Yo creo que la guerra ha ayudado a que esté un poco más dócil ahora.

Draco asintió sonriendo agradecido. Luego de las revisiones a Black, Draco se despidió y salió raudo a su trabajo. Hermione se sentó en el sillón. Miró hacia la pared vacía que tenía en frente y decidió que un televisor no le vendría mal.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Para ser domingo, el tren subterráneo estaba especialmente lleno. Tenía que llegar a Wiltshire y el metro era mucho más rápido que el transporte público. No se iba a arriesgar a aparecerse, y más porque Blaise iba con ella y conociendo el carácter emocionado de su amigo sabía que podía sufrir alguna despartición… A demás iban con Theo y él odiaba las apariciones.

— ¿Qué acaso no sabes manejar, Hermione? —preguntó Blaise mientras la chica estaba apoyada en la pared contraria a la puerta, protegida de cualquier depravado de quisiera tocarla.

— Sí, pero no tengo carro ni dónde dejar uno en mi nuevo apartamento— respondió—. Draco tiene una moto— agregó.

— ¿De esas cosas que hacen "brum-brum" de dos ruedas? — preguntó Theo con sus ojos azules oscuros muy abiertos—, leí que era un ataúd ándate para los muggles.

— Lo mismo opino, pero Draco al parecer la maneja bien.

— ¿Y por qué teníamos que venir como muggles? — preguntó Blaise como niño pequeño haciendo berrinche. La gente que iba alrededor lo miró extraño.

— No le haga caso, está loco— dijo Hermione al hombre mas próximo—. Cállate, Blaise— pidió Hermione al hombre quien miraba el techo del cual se sujetaba haciendo que se subiera la manga del traje negro que llevaba.

— Estas cosas son pequeñas, mira cómo me estoy afirmando… estoy seguro que estaré lleno de gérmenes.

— Luego de limpias— cortó Theo—. Háblame de la motocicleta— dijo el alto muchacho a Hermione quien reía.

— Después, hemos llegado.

Pidiendo permiso, con Blaise adelante y Theo atrás de Hermione, salieron del vagón para llegar a la estación de Wiltshire, de ahí tomarían un taxi hasta la entrada de los terrenos mágicos de aquel lugar.

Luego de 20 minutos de viaje, los tres amigos llegaron a la mansión Malfoy. Estaba muy oscura y los jardines estaban completamente descuidados. Un elfo doméstico apareció en la puerta.

— En qué puede Pihop ayudarlos, jóvenes visitantes.

— Somo Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, amigos de la familia.

— La familia de Pihop no tiene amigos. La familia es solo mi ama y no se encuentra.

— Eso es raro— dijo Theo para Blaise quien asintió.

— Dile a tu ama que tengo noticias de su hijo— dijo Hermione mostrando su cara.

El elfo achinó los ojos. Él sabía quién era ella y eso significaba que no querían dañar a su ama. Y con esa conjetura en la cabeza chasqueó los dedos desapareciendo.

Hermione estaba francamente nerviosa. No pudo evitar rememorar cuando fue llevada ahí capturada y fue torturada por Bellatrix. El grito de "qué más sacaron" la hizo estremecer. Theo, quien estaba a su lado, la abrazó intuyendo lo que ocurría.

— Nadie te hará daño, jefa, todo estará bien— murmuró Theo mientras Hermione lo abrazaba por la cintura.

— Pensé que lo había superado.

— Las torturas jamás se superan— dijo Blaise a tiempo que tocaba su brazo izquierdo lleno de cicatrices ocultas por su traje.

— Estarás bien— dijo Theodore—, además, míranos, somo tus guardaespaldas— dijo haciendo alusión a los trajes de corbata que llevaban.

— Cuando podamos hacer algo con Draco tendrán que ir con ropa más holgada— dijo Hermione soltando a Theo.

La verja se abrió con un sonido rechinante. Los tres chicos sacaron las varitas y caminaron por el camino de gravilla. Estaba completamente seca y al subir la escalerilla que daba a la casa, la gran puerta del salón se abrió.

Estaba completamente deteriorada. Había telas de araña y polvo por todos lados. Blaise miraba todo como adolorido. En aquellas paredes había estado albergado cuando tenía problemas y Draco lo acogía aquellos días de verano. Theo también había encontrado refugio en la mansión Malfoy… claro, siempre y cuando Lucius no estuviera presente, lo cual era bastante común considerando las innumerables salidas a terreno por sus "negocios e influencias".

La puerta del salón de dibujo se abrió y Hermione quedó petrificada por un momento. Le pareció ver la cara de Bellatrix en el dintel de la puerta y se paró en seco. Theo y Blaise la tomaron del brazo y ella se dejó guiar. El salón estaba completamente distinto a cómo lo recordaba. Era más luminoso y al contrario de toda la casa, este espacio estaba muy limpio.

La figura imponente de Narcissa Malfoy estaba como tallada en piedra frente a un cuadro. Hermione pudo fijarse que era un cuadro de Draco, sin embargo, esta no se movía. La pintura sonreía a su madre de manera estática.

— Los cuadros mágicos son maravillosos— habló la mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura y vestimentas negras—. Mandé a hacer este cuando lo condenaron. Este cuadro es la única prueba que tengo para decir que Draco está vivo— la mujer se volteó a ver a sus visitantes. Sus ojos azules estaban velados por una capa gris que le quitaba la vida poco a poco.

— Narcissa— dijo Blaise acercándose y besando la mano de la mujer. El gesto lo repitió Theodore.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, mis niños? —dijo sonriendo—, hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

— Te escribimos seguido, Cissy, pero no nos respondes.

— Esta vista y las manos trémulas, querido Theo, me impide escribirles. A demás siempre tengo pereza de hacerlo… siéntense por favor— pidió haciendo lo mismo. Hermione se sentó en medio de los chicos—. Usted es… Hermione Granger— dijo la mujer reconociéndola.

— Así es señora Malfoy.

— Sé que trabaja en el ministerio. Generalmente los del ministerio vienen en la semana, ¿qué pasa? Pihop me dijo que era algo de Draco… ¿al fin se confirmó su muerte? —preguntó firme, pero denotaba angustia.

— No señora Malfoy… Draco está vivo— dijo Hermione sonriéndole. La mujer frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás mintiendo?

— No, Cissy, yo hablé con él por teléfono— confirmó Blaise.

— Le ha mandado una carta— dijo Hermione levantándose y pasándole el sobre.

— Dios…

Narcissa miró el sobre completamente blanco. Luego de eso, lo abrió presurosa, pero con cuidado. Cuando extrajo el primer papel, se tapó la boca y una lágrima salió casi de inmediato de su ojo derecho.

— Es la letra de mi niño— susurró—, diablos… Theo, no puedo leerla… yo…

— Tranquila Cissy, si quieres la leo para ti.

— Por favor— pidió Narcissa.

— _"_ _Madre: por favor deseo que estés tranquila. Estoy vivo. Me costó mucho decidirme cómo comenzar esta carta, pero creo que lo más decente es decirte que aún no me he muerto, para mala suerte de algunos"—_ Narcissa rio ante la broma—. _"¿Te acuerdas cuanto odiaba las clases de piano? Bueno, gracias a tu insistencia, querida mía, es de lo que he vivido durante todos estos años. Trabajo en un restaurant como pianista de fin de semana y me pagan muy bien. En la semana – y espero que te sientas orgullosa de esto –, estudio para convertirme en veterinario. ¿Te acuerdas que quería tener un gato o un perro y padre jamás me dejó? Pues ahora me encargo de curarlos en el mundo muggle._

 _Sé que tal vez la idea de que tu hijo sangre pura esté en el mundo muggle no te hace la mayor gracia, pero así es. Me encantaría contarte más de mis cosas, y para eso te envío este numero para que te contactes conmigo. ¿Cómo? Supongo que conoces los teléfonos. Cuando estés lista, márcame y hablaremos largo y tendido. Te amo mamá. Perdón si no te lo dije nunca, pero créeme que en estos 7 años tu presencia me ha faltado en infinidad de veces; tu consejo y tus retos me faltaron en mis peores momentos. Te necesito mucho. Con amor, Draco"—_ Terminó Theo doblando la segunda hoja que tenía el mensaje, entregándoselo a Narcissa quien lloraba calladamente.

— Señora Malfoy, Draco es mi vecino. Soy con la única persona que puede hablar en persona, aunque no puede tocarme— dijo Hermione. Narcissa la miró. La castaña pudo develar que algo de esa tela gris se estaba disipando—, el asunto es que yo puedo ser su nexo con él, sin embargo, y por la condena que lamentablemente tiene Draco, no puede acercarse a ningún mestizo ni sangre pura.

— Entonces… ¿no podré verlo? —dijo la mujer asustada.

— Mmm… creo que podemos idear algo para que pueda verlo, aunque no podrá tocarlo. No sé cómo, pero lo intentaré.

— Quiero verlo. Quiero hablarle.

— Y por eso— dijo Blaise sacando su teléfono— existe esto. El número de teléfono está en la carta, así que solo toca llamarlo— dijo Blaise a tiempo que marcaba y apretaba una tecla anexa. El sonido de marcado comenzó. Estaban en altavoz.

— _¿Bueno? —_ contesto Draco del otro lado. Narcissa la reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Hijo? — preguntó Narcissa.

— _¡¿MAMÁ?!, por dios, estás con Blaise ahí?_

— Y con la señorita Granger y Theo también.

— _¡Dios! ¿No tienes teléfono cierto? Blaise, por favor cómprale uno y yo te devuelvo el dinero… Goldie, ¿puedes pasarle tú el dinero a Blaise y yo te lo pago?_

— No hay problemas Draco— dijo Theo quien sacaba de su bolsillo un teléfono—, le compré uno a tu madre.

— _¡¿Theo?! ¡Por Dios! Dime que lograste conquistar a la lu…_

— Cállate Draco o romperé el celular de Blaise. Te mandaré mi numero por mensaje de texto, por ahora, creo que necesitas hablar con tu madre. Danos 5 minutos y te llamamos.

— _De acuerdo, hermano, gracias… y gracias a ti también Goldie._

— No lo menciones— dijo Hermione sonrosada.

Pasaron un par de minutos explicándole a una llorosa Narcissa Malfoy cómo llamar desde el celular hasta que pudo al fin comunicarse con él.

Los tres muchachos caminaron fuera de la mansión con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Me parece que hemos hecho la buena acción del día— dijo Blaise—, ¿viste lo feliz que estaba Narcissa?

— Hasta sus ojos brillaron de nuevo— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

— Y todo gracias a ti, Hermione— dijo Theo abrazándola por los hombros. Blaise hizo lo mismo—, eres la salvadora de Cissy y Draco.

— No digan eso.

— Oye, es verdad— concedió Blaise—. Ahora, ¿nos aparecemos en mi casa? Es que no quiero viajar con muggles.

— Está bien, pero yo me voy con Theo, tu eres demasiado inquieto y no quiero sufrir despartición como en primero de universidad— dijo Hermione recordando que había dejado la mitad de su brazo en el bar donde se encontraban por haber accedido aparecerse con Blaise.

El moreno rodó los ojos y desapareció. Hermione se tomó del brazo de Theo y aparecieron juntos en la casa de Blaise y Pansy Zabini.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— ¿Cómo que neo-mortífagos? —dijo Draco levantándose de la cama con el celular en la mano.

— _Sí, mi amor, han vuelto. Están reclutando a los antiguos seguidores del Lord y ya han venido varias veces a la casa. Por eso está tan abandonada. Al menos intento que parezca abandonada para que crean que me he mudado. Mi elfo me ayuda en eso._

— Mamá, por favor, dile a Hermione para que te proteja, vete a la casa en Kent o no sé, por favor, que no te encuentren. Si lo hacen…

— _Me matarán, lo sé—_ interrumpió Narcissa desde el otro lado de la línea— _, pero me mata más la idea de dejar esta casa y la destruyan. Es la herencia de los Malfoy._

— Me importa un champiñón podrido, madre, necesito que estés a salvo de ellos… ¿quiénes son?

— _No creerás quién es el líder…_

— ¿Quién?

— _¿… Recuerdas a la periodista Rita Skeeter? —_ preguntó Narcissa complicada.

— Mierda…

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Me alegro que sigan aquí. Les contaré que se vienen sorpresas en esta historia, pero lo más importante, la música volverá de la mano de un nuevo personaje que engrosará las filas de "Del otro lado de la pared".**

 **Espero que sigan aquí y que me comenten para saber que puedo seguir escribiendo ejejej.**

 **besos!**

 **Alice~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**

 **Click si quieres decirme que siga :D**


	6. Chapter 6

" Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright).** Esta historia está disponible **en Wattpad y fanfiction. net** , con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio** "

Los leo abajo

* * *

Capítulo 6: Ubi Sunt

Unos ojos amarillos lo despertaron en la oscuridad. Su mirada penetrante lo distrajo del sueño con capaz negras y máscaras. El gato estaba parado en dos patas, con sus patas delanteras en su pecho.

Draco estaba levitando. El pitido de su muñequera era casi imperceptible. El gato ronroneó y el bajó tranquilamente hasta su cama.

— Eres muy bueno en esto, Gastón— murmuró Draco para luego acariciar la cabeza del gran animal naranja.

La conversación con su madre había sido por decirlo menos inquietante. Necesitaba hablar con Hermione para advertirle acerca de Skeeter y su conexión con los neo mortífagos. Pero si decía algo, ¿qué le podría pasar a su madre?

Hermione estaba conectada con el ministerio y con el jefe de aurores del mismo, ¿podrían protegerla? Era la madre y esposa de ex mortífagos, ¿la salvarían?

Vio la hora. Eran las 8 de la mañana y le esperaba una última sesión en la universidad, específicamente en el departamento de prácticas. Su proyecto de tesis estaba casi listo escrito en su computador, solo necesitaba la práctica y la guía de algún profesor para que su proyecto tuviese valor. Esperaba que sí.

Se vistió mientras Gastón lo miraba de manera penetrante. Cuando terminó de lavarse y vestirse, se sentó en la cama y el gato se le colocó en las piernas, ronroneando.

— ¿Qué te pasa grandote?, ¿quieres amor? — dijo acariciándole la cabeza— debo irme.

Lo dejó en la cama y vio al gato tocar la pared y desaparecer a través de ella cual fantasma.

Draco sonrió, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves de la casa y su moto y partió a la universidad

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba en su escritorio redactando los informes de uno de los mortífagos que estaban llegando en carpetas desde Azkaban. Para ser precisos, estaba ordenando el desastre que Azkaban tenía en los archivos.

Este mortífago en especial estaba vivo, sin mucho más en su cabeza que algo de cordura. Los dementores estaban haciendo meya en él, provocando que el tipo estuviese generalmente en la esquina de su celda, sin nada más que desear la muerte, sin embargo, aunque se rehusara a comer o a beber agua, lo mantenían vivo a punta de hechizos. Sin embargo, en las ultimas semanas, ha estado mucho más interesado en mantenerse en la cárcel que antes. Evita recibir visitas y ruega porque vaya a verla alguien del ministerio.

El expediente decía "De extrema prioridad", y ya veía porqué. El hombre aseguraba que tenía información de los neo-mortífagos que Harry y el departamento habían estado persiguiendo desde hace 3 años completos. Tenía que ir, y estaba esperando que Kingsley les diera la orden. Su puerta se abrió con un golpe de nudillos suave. De inmediato la cabeza de Harry apareció por su puerta.

— ¿Se puede?

— Pasa Harry, ¿cómo estás?

— Bien...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada... son las redadas—dijo vagamente. Harry se sentó frente a Hermione cansado. No le gustaba mentirle a su hermana, pero era por su bien—. ¿Ya llegó Kingsley?

— No. Está en reunión con los ministerios.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Eres la subministra.

— Lo sé, pero necesitaba que me quedara aquí. Él llegará pronto, espero.

El celular de Hermione sonó. Un mensaje de texto decía todo

— _Necesito enviarte un correo electrónico. Mi madre me ha dado información y necesito que el ministro lo vea._

Hermione contrajo la cara en una mueca de incertidumbre. Tecleó rápidamente su correo electrónico y dejó el celular en la mesa.

— Era Silvery.

— ¿Ya lo conociste?

— Sí...

— Hermione—llamó desde la puerta Kingsley, interrumpiéndola—, ah, hola Harry. Vamos, abriré la chimenea para entrar a la del alcaide de Azkaban. Harry, te necesito ahí como figura de autoridad.

— No se ofenda, señor, pero usted es el ministro de magia; usted es la máxima autoridad.

— Dije "figura de autoridad" no que lo fueras, Potter— dijo Kingsley sonriendo—, vamos.

Los más jóvenes se levantaron y siguieron al ministro caminando por la broma. Pasaron por su oficina y entraron por la chimenea activada.

Luego de sentir el tirón en el estómago, Hermione entró a la oficina del alcaide, siendo seguida por Harry quien se arregló las gafas y se quedo al lado de su hermana.

— Vaya, dos de los tres héroes de guerra. Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

— Disculpe, pero muchísimos fueron héroes de guerra, comenzando por el profesor Snape— dijo Harry condescendiente.

— Lo sé muchacho, lo sé, pero aquí, ustedes dos son la razón por la cual las celdas de Azkaban están repletas. Tú por ser auror, y la señorita Granger por ser la abogada fiscal del ministerio... aunque ahora sea la viceministra.

— Vamos al punto, Gordon— dijo Kingsley con el ceño fruncido—, ¿Morrigan está esperando?

— Sí, señor... Está muy ansioso y muy débil. Solo les pediré que sean rápidos.

Los más jóvenes fruncieron el ceño mientras Kingsley asentía. Harry lanzó de inmediato un patronus el cual se colocó frente a ellos para iniciar la caminata.

Comenzaron a caminar por un frío pasillo mientras el patronus de Harry caminaba elegante frente a ellos. Hermione miró su celular y pudo ver que no tenía señal. Tendría que esperar hasta llegar al ministerio para hablar con Draco.

Abrieron una puerta. Un hombre de cabello largo y rubio les devolvía una mirada asustada.

— ¿Son ellos?, ¿de verdad son ellos? — preguntó con la voz rasposa.

— Sí, Morrigan, son ellos.

— Por favor, hagan algo, han venido a amenazarme. Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí adentro, pero no quiero salir— dijo el hombre asustado.

— ¿No quieres salir? — preguntó el ministro.

— No...

— Según su expediente— dijo Hermione haciendo aparecer la carpeta—, usted cumple condena por encubrimiento y sedición contra el ministerio. Se le ha condenado a 10 años en Azkaban, sin embargo, y bajo la premisa de buen comportamiento, su sentencia se ha rebajado a 7 usted pidió que se la subieran. Nuestra pregunta es, por qué.

— Porque si no lo sabías, pequeña sang...— Harry alzó la varita ante él—, niña... hay una horda de neo mortífagos afuera esperando por cada uno de nosotros. Quieren que nos unamos a ellos y volver a revivir al lord tenebroso.

— Quédate tranquilo. Ya no puede hacerlo— relajó Kingsley.

— Antes lo hizo, porqué ahora no.

— Porque nosotros mismos destruimos cada pedazo del alma de Voldemort— dijo Harry serio.

— Estúpido niño... quedó uno. O al menos eso cree el líder de esto.

— ¿Quién es el líder? — preguntó esta ves Gordon.

— No lo sé. Solo los mortífagos lo saben. A mí vino el hijo menor de Mulciber, Renan, diciendo que esperaban que me uniera a las filas apenas saliera, porque si no, sería mi familia la que pagaría. Solo tengo una hija, pero no la he vuelto a ver desde que la pequeña tenía un año. Me fui pues el lord había resucitado. Debe estar por entrar a Hogwarts este año... no quiero que la dañen.

— Entonces prefieres no inmiscuirte y quedarte aquí como seguridad, tanto para ti como para tú hija— dedujo Kingsley.

— Así es...

— Si quieres seguridad tendrás que darme algún otro nombre.

— No tengo más nombre que el de Mulciber.

— ¿Alguien sabe de esta conversación? — preguntó Kingsley a Gordon; él negó con la cabeza—, ¿estás completamente seguro?

— Absolutamente. Lo trajimos alegando que lo llevaríamos a la celda de castigo por no querer alimentarse.

— Pues que se quede ahí— pidió Kingsley—, ahí estará seguro y sin visitas.

— Gracias— dijo el hombre.

— Se acabó el tiempo. Vamos— dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

— Niña Granger— dijo el hombre mirando a Hermione. Esta le devolvió la mirada—, la sangre es fuerte. Ten cuidado, estás primera en la lista.

— Tranquilo, Morrigan; sé defenderme.

Y salieron de aquel espantoso lugar, seguido siempre por el gran ciervo caminando frente a ellos.

Hermione miraba el cielo de la cárcel y muchos dementores estaban rodeando la instalación, tanto por fuera como por dentro. No podía imaginar cómo Draco había pasado un año encerrado en aquel asqueroso lugar.

En silencio entraron al despacho de Gordon, se despidieron y llegaron al despacho del ministro, donde él, con un ademán amable de manos, los invita a tomar asiento frente a él.

— La situación es complicada. Si los neo mortífagos aseguran tener una parte del alma de Voldemort me preocupa.

— Creo que tienes que quedarte tranquilo, no hay más partes, los hubiese sentido— dijo Harry serio.

— Harry, disculpa que discrepe, pero recuerda que Voldemort mató esa parte de él que había en ti. Ya no puedes hablar con las serpientes, ya no lo sientes. No tienes una parte de él y por eso la cicatriz ha dejado de doler... no podemos saber si es cierto o no.

— Piensa en esto, Hermione... si fuera así, ya habría vuelto.

— ¿explícate? —pidió Kingsley

— Tiene muchos seguidores... han pasado 7 años desde que murió. Si tienen una parte de Voldemort ya habría resucitado. Vi el ritual, vi cómo revivía, me lo sé de memoria. Y no ha pasado. Solo hay un grupo de imbéciles que se creen superiores por ser sangre pura y atacan a hijos de muggles. Los ataques son los menos. Vivimos en la época de Voldemort. Ya habría hecho algo.

— Tienes razón— dijo Kingsley—, pero no podemos actuar como Fudge... debemos estar preparados en caso de que el tal Mulciber haya mentido. Harry, necesito que organices a los aurores, tanto nuevos como antiguos, para hacer redadas más seguidas.

— Como ordene.

— Hermione, necesito que te mantengas a mi lado y poner ojo en especial a los condenados al exilio.

— Sí señor— Harry la quedó mirando extrañado.

— Vayan a almorzar, muchachos. Ese lugar enfría el corazón. Yo me quedaré aquí. Hermione, ¿podrías traerme un chocolate caliente de esa cafetería muggle que tanto me gusta?

— Claro.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y salieron del salón.

— ¿A qué se refería Kingsley de los condenados al exilio? — preguntó a boca jarro.

— Invítame a cenar esta noche y te contaré todo. Necesito a Ginny ahí también.

Harry asintió. Tal vez era mejor contarle lo de Ron esta noche mientras ella estuviese de "buen humor". Tenía que hablar con su mujer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Luna Lovegood era una muchacha divertida. Le gustaba salir al aire libre, hacer algún deporte, pero generalmente salía a correr a un gran parque muggle que estaba cerca de su casa. Había cambiado de ambiente y se había ido a vivir a un departamento en el barrio muggle bastante respetable. Estaba con un peto color rosado y unos pantalones de buso gris. Llevaba en el cinto un personal Stereo y unos audífonos en los oídos. Su cabello rubio había crecido desde el colegio y lo llevaba hasta la cintura, aunque ahora estaba en una coleta alta. Se movía con cada pisada.

Cerca de ella, sentado en una banca leyendo, se encontraba Theodore Nott. Estaba comiendo un sándwich mientras intercalaba sus ojos entre la figura de Luna y su lectura. Aunque estaba seguro que tendría que volver a leer ese capítulo pues sus ojos se perdían en el movimiento del cabello de Luna.

Eran solo amigos. Él era el pañuelo de lágrimas de Luna y sabía que no podía ser nada más, aunque él estaba consciente que la quería con el alma.

En Hogwarts le llamaba la atención. Luego, cuando comenzó a hablar con ella le gustó, y mucho. Cuando se hicieron amigos comenzó a quererla y así desde ese día la quería. Estaba seguro que no estaba enamorado. Para él, amar a alguien tenía que ver con compartir mucho más que besos y abrazos.

Draco le había dicho que había sufrido el clic. Él decía que era imposible. El clic era bilateral. Ella habría sentido algo por él y habrían podido estar juntos. Y por lo que Theo sabía, Luna era sangre pura.

La muchacha se detuvo con un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Theo. El muchacho le tendió una toalla.

— 40 minutos, 20 kilómetros. Estas en buenas condiciones.

— El sexo ayuda a estar en buena forma— dijo riendo contagiando a Theo.

— Te creo— dijo terminando su sándwich—. Debo volver al trabajo.

— Lo sé. Gracias Theo por acompañarme a correr.

— Solo te miré y cuidé tus cosas— dijo Theo asintiendo.

— Lo sé. ¿Vienes esta noche a mi casa?, bebamos un vino y yo hago la comida— dijo levantándose junto al alto muchacho.

— Está bien, peor yo llevo el vino. ¿Scamander vendrá?

— No. Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así que seremos solo tú y yo.

— Está bien. Nos vemos, cuídate— dijo besando la mejilla de Luna.

— Cuídate— murmuró la rubia viéndolo partir.

Porque sí, ella era mucho más emocional. Lo amaba. No era gusto, no era deseo (solamente), era amor. No podía vivir sin su presencia, pero estaba segura que Theo estaba muy enfocado en su trabajo y que ella no era más que una amiga. Pero mientras estuviesen juntos, comiendo pasta, tomando vino, y a veces viéndolo dormir, le era suficiente. Hacía un par de días que había terminado con Rolf y esta noche se atrevería; le diría a Theo toda la verdad, y se arriesgaría. Eso haría.

Asintió con el ceño fruncido, tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando hacia su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde cuando Hermione decidió revisar su correo electrónico. Había una dirección que no conocía que decía dragonsly. Rodó los ojos sabiendo que era de Draco y abrió el correo _._

 _"Hermione, mi madre me ha contado acerca de los neo mortífagos. Dice que por esa razón la casa parece abandonada, pues tiene miedo que le hagan algo, más ahora que sabe que estoy vivo. Necesito protegerla de alguna forma. Me dijo que Skeeter es la responsable de todo y quieren que la mansión sea la sede nuevamente. Por favor averigua algo. Intenté llamarte, pero tu celular estaba apagado. Llámame a penas puedas. Besos de gato. "_

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no dudó. Corrió hacia la oficina de Kingsley y golpeó la puerta.

— Adelante— dijo desde adentro. Hermione entró y con la varita silenció la habitación—. Hermione, ¿qué sucede?

— Tengo información. Draco dice que su madre le ha dicho que Skeeter es la responsable.

— Espera, espera— dijo sonriendo por la manera atropellada que hablaba—, respira y dime, qué pasa.

— Ayer domingo puse en contacto a Draco con su madre, como habíamos acordado. Theo le compró un celular y han estado hablando. El asunto es que la señora Malfoy informa a su hijo que los neo mortífagos han intentado reclutarla, y utilizar la mansión Malfoy de casa central del lord, por lo que leí en el correo. Además, dice que Rita Skeeter es la responsable de esto.

— Sabes que no podemos hacer caso a dichos de ex mortífagos... entiende Hermione— detuvo a Hermione quien había abierto la boca molesta—, ¿cómo decir esto sin poner en peligro a Draco y a Narcissa? Primeramente, pondremos a la señora Malfoy en un lugar seguro. Y segundo... debemos decirle a Harry sobre Draco. Deben hablar.

— Como ordene. Se que Draco no tendrá problemas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— Por ningún motivo— dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! Necesitamos que Harry hable contigo para proteger a tu madre.

— Debe haber otra forma, Goldie, no quiero hablar con Potter.

— Pues no la hay— dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño—. Fuimos a ver a un mortífago, Draco. Me llamó sangre sucia, nos dijo que se están juntando, que hay una parte de Voldemort dando vueltas por ahí que Harry no puede sentir y que los neo mortífagos están reclutando gente, y tú, por problemas del pasado con Harry ¿no quieres juntarte con él para poder salvar tu vida y la de tu madre? ¿Es real?

Draco frunció el ceño y reprimió un ruidito de frustración. Luego se sentó en el sillón de Hermione y acarició a Black para luego asentir en dirección a la muchacha quien sonrió.

Hermione llamó a Harry, pidiéndole que viniese a su casa a cenar junto a Ginny. Cuando acordaron la dirección y el cómo llegar, Draco se acercó a Hermione.

— Lamento la rabieta— susurró—, solo que tengo algo de nervios de verlo de nuevo.

— Siempre supe que lo amabas en secreto— dijo Hermione de broma. Draco lo entendió.

— Era quien me quitaba el sueño— dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Oye, ¿de verdad te dijo sangre sucia?

— Intentó. Harry lo detuvo a mitad del sucia.

— Sabes que no es así, ¿verdad?

— Sí— dijo Hermione sonriendo acercándose.

— Yo aprendí que la sangre es igual. Da igual tu "linaje". Tú en especial eres increíble. Una persona y bruja increíble.

Había algo que los llamaba. Una fuerza extraña que los llamaba. Ella podía sentir el aroma de su perfume mientras él sentía el cabello de ella alcanzando su nariz. El salto hacia atrás de Draco les hizo darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban.

— Lo siento.

— Disculpa— dijeron al unísono.

— Em... tenemos que hacer algo para cuando ellos lleguen— dijo Hermione separándose y sacando la varita—. Siéntate en el sillón— dijo a lo que Draco obedeció. Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita y creó una caja transparente alrededor de Draco. Este miró su reloj el cual pitó un momento.

Hermione comprobó el cubo el cual tenía paredes transparentes, sin embargo, se notaba que era un cubo en la sala. Lo tocó y pudo traspasarlo sin problemas.

— Ok. Mientras no lo toquen no te pasará nada... en teoría.

— Genial. En teoría me siento en Azkaban— dijo Draco.

— Pero en Azkaban no tenias una vista tan linda— dijo Hermione tomando a Gastón en brazos y mostrándoselo.

— Cierto... esta cárcel es mucho más bonita— dijo mirando la sonreía de Hermione quien besaba la mejilla del gran gato.

Y Gastón miró a su ama y a Draco y achinó los ojos como comprendiendo algo que ni ellos podían. Lamió la cara de Hermione y esta lo dejó en el suelo.

El timbre sonó y Hermione abrió la puerta con nervios. Gastón se colocó frente a Draco y este pudo ver como el gato Maine Coon mágico crecía el doble de su tamaño; supo que Gastón lo estaba protegiendo.

— Te compraré una lata de atún solo para ti, campeón.

El gato ronroneó con un maullido a tiempo que la puerta se abría. Los muchachos contuvieron la respiración a tiempo que Draco miraba su muñequera.

— ¿Por qué tan repentino el cambio de... lugar? — dijo Ginny fijándose en el rubio sentado en el sofá, dentro de una caja de cristal transparente.

— Por eso— dijo Hermione dejando pasar a la pelirroja con un suspiro y tras ella a Potter quien estaba muy calmado.

El pelo negro cerró la puerta y saludó a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Ginny aún miraba atónita a Draco. Hermione beso la cabeza de su amiga como saludo.

— ¿Ahora soy cosa? — dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y riendo ya relajado.

— ¿Por qué está encerrado? — pregunto Ginny aún catatónica.

— No puede estar cerca de sangres puras o mestizos— dijo Hermione—, por favor no toquen el cubo. Puede ser peligroso para él

— Tanto tiempo, Malfoy— dijo Harry sacándose la chaqueta—, un placer verte de nuevo.

— Lo mismo Potter. Tú no te impresionas con nada, ¿he?

— Créeme que cuando Kingsley me contó me impresioné.

— Aún causó impresión en ti. Me siento alagado, Potter.

Draco reía holgadamente viéndolos cerca. La verdad era que estaba feliz de ver gente mágica. El ambiente se había cargado de un aura mágica que le daba paz a su atormentado y creciente oscurial.

— Bueno. Cambié la cena porque quería que nos ayudaran. Los dos.

— ¡No me digas que están juntos! — dijo Ginny impresionada. Hermione y Draco rodaron los ojos.

— Amiga, ¿qué parte de no puede acerarse a gente mágica no entendiste? él no puede estar en la misma habitación con ustedes. A mi no me puede ni tocar. ¿Cómo estaríamos juntos?

— No se, digo, amor romántico e imposible. Es un tópico literario, Hermione.

— Pues no somos ese tópico literario, querida mini Weasley— dijo Draco alzando una ceja divertido—. Somos más bien un " _Beatus ile_ " con un poquito de " _Ubi sunt_ " y un exceso de " _Dum vivimos, vivamus_ ".

— Estúpido— dijo Hermione riendo y caminando a la cocina.

— ¿Les ayudo a cocinar? — pregunto Harry.

— No. Será rápido amor— dijo Ginny a tiempo que este besaba su frente.

— No lo mates— amenazó Hermione a su hermano antes de irse con Ginny a la cocina haciendo reír a Harry.

Cuando quedaron solos Harry reparó en Gastón, quien estaba sentado en sus patas traseras frente a Draco quien lo miraba a él con una sonrisa.

— Kingsley me dijo que estabas exiliado, Malfoy. ¿Cómo vas?

— Bien. Aunque estoy muriendo.

— Oscurials, me dijo.

— Sí, pero lo tengo medianamente controlado.

— ¿Por qué Gastón está gigante?

— Piensa que me dañarás... Gastón, ven aquí— llamó dando golpecitos al sillón.

El gato, que ahora parecía un gran león, caminó hacia el cubo y entró en él. La pared cedió ante el gran gato como si estuviese hecha de agua, provocando hondas en la superficie, como las que hace una gota cayendo en la superficie de un lago, colocándose en el regazo del rubio justo después de volver a su porte normal.

— Es raro que Gastón se encariñe con alguien más que Hermione. Con Ron se llevaba bien pero jamás se comportó así de cariñoso.

— Salvé la vida de su hermano. Creo que es eso. Además soy mucho más apuesto que tu anterior dueño, ¿no es así? — dijo Draco apuntando a Black con su collar isabelino aún puesto a tiempo que Gastón se levantaba en dos patas y daba un golpecito en la mejilla de Draco con su gran cabeza.

— ¿Por qué Hermione quería hablar con nosotros?

— Porque necesitamos ayuda para poner a salvo a mi madre. Está en grave peligro. Te contaremos en detalle más tarde.

— Entiendo entonces tu preocupación— dijo Harry—. Soy huérfano; sé lo importante que es una madre. Si yo la tuviera la defendería con uñas y dientes.

— ¿Me ayudarás?

— Soy autor, Malfoy; es mi trabajo y un placer.

— Te debo la vida entonces, Potter.

— No te preocupes. Tú mantente en el anonimato y todo saldrá bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si los neomortifagos saben de ti querrán reclutarte. Y si saben que estás en el mundo Muggle, correrás peligro de muerte— dijo Harry llegando a las conclusiones adecuadas—. Tuviste suerte de tener a Hermione de vecina.

— Ni que lo digas. Me da desayuno— explicó Draco riendo haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos.

— La cena está lista— dijo Ginny desde la cocina.

Se sentaron en la sala. Hermione tomó su plato y el de Draco y traspasó el cubo que había hecho. Le entregó el plato de pasta a la carbona a su compañero y se sentó a su lado. Harry y Ginny se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la pareja. Se sentaban relativamente cerca, pero sin tocarse. Gastón a un lado de Draco lavaba la cabeza de Black.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que no puedes estar con magos ni brujas, Malfoy? — pregunto Ginny.

— Mi condena dice que debo estar en el exilio durante 20 años— explicó Draco comiendo—. No puedo utilizar magia, ni tener contacto con magos y brujas. Si eso ocurre, esto — dijo levantando su mano para mostrar su muñequera—, comienza a pitar y me da una descarga eléctrica bastante fuerte. Extrañamente puedo estar en la misma habitación con los hijos de Muggle, pero no puedo tocarlos.

— Ya intentamos tocarnos una vez— dijo Hermione. Harry alzó la ceja, pícaro—. Me refiero a que lo toqué...— Harry siguió riendo—. ¡Harry!

— Ella tomó mi muñeca para avisarme lo de Black y me dejó los dedos marcados por culpa de la quemazón. Este aparato además de darme la descarga eléctrica quema mi piel. Y créeme que duele mucho.

— El problema con esto es que se está formando un Oscurial dentro de él— explicó Hermione—, y a pesar de que Draco lo ha mantenido a raya, es potencialmente muy peligroso.

— ¿Qué te mantuvo vivo? —preguntó interesada Ginny mientras seguía comiendo.

— Mi novia, creo— dijo Draco imitándola y alzándose de hombros.

— ¡¿Novia?!, espera... ¿Muggle?

— Sí, mini Weasley, muggle.

— ¿y dónde está? Quiero conocer a la mujer que ablandó el corazón del príncipe de las serpientes— dijo Ginny mirando a todos lados y sonriendo.

— ... murió— dijo.

— Am... lo siento— dijo la pelirroja sonrosada.

— No hay problema.

— El punto aquí es que debemos mantener a la madre de Draco a salvo— dijo Hermione desviando la tensión—. Ella está siendo amenazada por los neo-mortífagos y está tratando de salvarse. Necesitamos ideas para mantenerla a salvo y mantener a Draco a salvo también.

— Nadie puede saber que Malfoy está vivo— dedujo Ginny dejando su pasta de lado—. Hermione, ¿cuántos han muerto en exilio? Tú llevas esos casos, ¿no?

— Tres. La idea es que sean cuatro— dijo la castaña.

— ¿qué dices?

— Fingir tu muerte, Draco, es la única manera que tenemos de mantenerte a salvo.

— Ok, lo entiendo— dijo colocando su mano en su frente—, ¿qué pasará con mi madre?

— La enviaremos a Azkaban— dijo Harry—, no realmente. Dejaremos caer el rumor de que tu madre tiene objetos oscuros. Diremos que está en Azkaban aislada por ser un reo de prioridad. Mientras ella se mantenga en la mansión Malfoy, podremos mantenerla a salvo.

— Sabrán que es mentira— dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño—, ¿y si van a Azkaban? Estoy seguro que hay más de un auror corrupto en esa maldita cárcel.

— Lo sabemos, por eso es que ya hay un plan ejecutándose— dijo Harry mientras sacaba la varita y calentaba el plato que ya se estaba enfriando.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Las cadenas sonaban en los pisos de Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy caminaba penosamente por los pasillos de Azkaban. Todos los presos pudieron verla caminar con la cara completamente envejecida, el cabello largo sin atadura le llegaba a la cintura. Muchos de ellos la conocía, y jamás la habían visto así, tan asustada y tan nerviosa. Algo muy grave debió haber hecho Narcissa Malfoy para quedarse en esa cárcel.

La llevaron directamente a la sala de castigo. Pidieron aislamiento total y custodia 24/7 para la señora Malfoy. Cuando pudieron entrar al fin, la cara de Narcissa cambió. Su cabello se acortó y su cabello rubio se oscureció un poco. La cara de Morrigan solo mostraba alivio al estar en ese lugar, custodiado y preso.

* * *

uff! qué está pasando aquí? Lograrán poner realmente a salvo a Narcissa?, podrá Draco vivir sin que la comunidad mágica sepa de su existencia? Hermione podrá algún día ser elocuente con sus dichos hacia los hombres?, podrá Harry comer su pasta caliente? cómo lo hará Hermione para no tocar a este bombom?! Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por esperarme, de verdad ha sido un año... uf... demasiado intenso. Espero poder salir del bajón emocional en el que me encuentro. Gracias por el apoyo queridas mías (L)

Besos

Alice~

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres un capítulo Dramione musical.

 **Ubi Sunt: Dónde están. Draco se refiere a lugares y situaciones del pasado en el que era más feliz.**

 **Beatus ile: "dichoso aquel que..." Draco lo usa pues todos aquellos a quien tiene en frente usan magia y él no.**

 **Dum Vivimus, Vivamus: "Mientras vivimos, vivamos", hace alusión al oscurial que amenaza su vida. Draco quiere disfrutar su vida mientras pueda hacerlo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la **Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR**. Sin embargo, l **a trama es Total y absolutamente mía** y **no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar** (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). **Di no al plagio**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Reparándonos

La cena terminó tranquila. Luego del plan desarrollado por Harry, Draco quedó algo preocupado. Su madre sabía de este plan y se encontraría recluida en la mansión hasta el chico que vivió y los aurores apresaran a los neo-mortífafagos de una buena vez. El plan seguía siendo simple, y, a la vez, complejo, pues al día siguiente se daría la noticia de la muerte de Draco Lucius Malfoy a manos de muggles. Que su cuerpo se encontró cerca de la entrada del ministerio en Londres y que este había sido incinerado al instante, y llevado a la mansión Malfoy.

― Creo que esa invención de mi muerte no es taaaaan convincente.

― El quisquilloso ya lo tiene todo preparado— dijo Ginny sonriendo—. Trabajo ahí medio tiempo.

― Bueno, pero… espera, ¿el quisquilloso?

― Es uno de los periódicos más reconocidos por el mundo mágico después de la guerra. Son los únicos que dicen la verdad a ciencia cierta— explicó Hermione recogiendo el plato de Draco—. Ahora el Profeta se ha mantenido como diario oficial, donde solo dan noticias del ministerio y uno que otro chisme de Rita, pero las noticias de todo acontecer, nacional e internacional, lo hace el quisquilloso.

― Me impresiona— dijo Draco algo confundido cuando el plato con helado y salsa de caramelo llegó a sus manos entregado por la castaña—. Entonces no tengo nada que decir más que gracias. Si mi madre estará segura…

― Lo estará— aseguró Harry quien saboreaba su helado despreocupadamente—. Buen trabajo con la cola de Black, por cierto. ¿Qué diablos le paso?

― Lo mordió una araña de rincón— dijo Hermione acariciando al gran gato amarillo que estaba a su alcance.

― ¿Venenosa? ¿Aquí en Inglaterra? — preguntó Ginny.

― Es en forma similar a una Acromántula, pero es pequeña— comenzó a explicar Draco—. Su veneno es letal. Llegó en un barco procedente del confín de Sudamérica. Ahí está lleno. Aquí han tratado de erradicarla, pero aun así llegan a las casas. Hermione a colocado insecticida por todos lados— comentó Draco riendo a lo que Hermione solo sonrió asintiendo—. Si no le cortábamos la cola no iba a sobrevivir.

― Buen gatito— dijo Harry acariciando al negro cercano a él quien despertó con un ronroneo.

Luego de lavar los platos y de las despedidas, los Potter se tomaron de las manos y desaparecieron del lugar. Draco se sintió libre de la prisión de cristal y pudo moverse del sofá.

Su semblante era de preocupación y simplemente, para relajarse supuso Hermione, se sentó junto a Black y comenzó a revisar el muñón de cola.

― Qué buen gato. Estás cicatrizando muy bien— murmuró—, mañana mismo quitaremos este cono de la vergüenza.

― ¿Quieres un té? — preguntó Hermione con voz suave llegando a su lado.

― Por favor.

― Hermione preparó el té de hoja, con cedrón, y lo llevó a la mesa de centro. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Hermione subió sus pies al sillón y Gastón se acurrucó entre ambos.

― Sé que estás preocupado— murmuró Hermione luego de beber un sorbo de té sin azúcar.

― Es mi madre… han sido 7 años sin ella y escuchar su voz… fue hermoso. Pero tengo miedo que ahora que sepan que "morí" intenten hacerle algo.

― Solo Kingsley, Harry y yo sabemos la verdad. Tienes que tener fe en nosotros.

― Tengo fe en ustedes— confirmó—, pero tengo miedo. Hace tiempo que no sentía esta sensación… ese vértigo en el estómago que…

― Tranquilo— pidió Hermione.

― Nunca pensé que volver a tener contacto con el mundo mágico traería tantos problemas.

― No eres tú, son los "neo Mortífagos" de ellos hay que cuidarte. Créeme, si no hubiese sido yo, hubiesen sido ellos.

― Entonces agradezco que hayas sido tú— dijo Draco mirándola de lleno.

Y es que, para ser sinceros, el espacio en el que estaban solo los separaba Gastón, quien, estratégicamente, había puesto una pata en la pierna de Draco para hacerlo retroceder.

Draco sonrió, aun mirando a Hermione.

― ¿Sientes eso? — susurró el platino mirando a la chica.

― Sí… es como…

― Raro— dijeron ambos sonriendo.

― Pero agradable— dijo Hermione mirando al platino quien asentía—. Nunca antes había reparado en las vetas negras de tus ojos— dijo mirando el acero de Draco con algunos destellos oscuros.

― Ni yo que tenías los ojos miel. Son casi amarillos, como los de un gato.

― Soy un gato al parecer— dijo Hermione sonriendo.

― Los gatos son geniales.

Se quedaron mirando un rato más hasta que escucharon a la pareja de arriba coger. Ambos hicieron un sonido de desagrado y se separaron. Hermione alzó la varita y hechizó el techo para no escucharlos. Eso había cortado todo el momento.

Draco decidió entonces encender el único estéreo que Hermione había podido conseguir y colocó una estación cercana al final del dial FM. En la radio hablaban de la banda " _Coldplay_ " y su trayectoria, y anunciaban la siguiente canción. Hermione levitaba las tazas a la cocina en ese momento.

― ¿Aún piensas en Weasley? — preguntó Draco a boca jarro. Hermione paró en seco y miró el suelo cuando las tazas cayeron con cuidado en el fregadero.

― Sí— dijo a tiempo que hechizaba el aparato para que lavara las tazas—. Aún no sé qué hice mal…

― Él hizo mal— animó Draco.

― Ya lo sé— murmuró Hermione

Draco se acercó a ella. Levantó sus palmas y la incitó a imitarlo. La canción de la banda de la cual hablaban comenzó a sonar suavemente. Draco acercó sus manos a las de Hermione a escasos centímetros cuando los sintetizadores comenzaron a sonar. Comenzó a cantar con una voz más ronca que la del cantante.

― When you try your best but you don't succeed /cuando tratas, pero no lo logras

When you get what you want but not what you need / cuando tienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep / Cuando te sientes tan cansado, pero no puedes dormir  
Stuck in reverse / atascado en el pasado.  
When the tears come streaming down your face / cuando las lágrimas corren por tu cara  
'Cause you lose something you can't replace /porque perdiste algo que no puedes reemplazar  
When you love someone but it goes to waste / cuando amas a alguien, pero este lo tiró a la basura  
What could it be worse? / ¿qué podría ser peor?  
Lights will guide you home / las luces te guiarán a casa  
And ignite your bones / y calcinar tus huesos

― And I will try to fix you / y trataré de repárate — dijeron ambos mientras seguían moviéndose en medio del departamento, con los gatos mirándolos y solo ellos mirando la inmensidad del universo en los ojos del otro.

Hermione lo miraba y se movía junto a él, como un baile lento, escuchando cada palabra y relacionándola con su vida. Algo comenzó a sentir en su interior. Una paz que no podía explicar. Sentía el aroma del té con cedrón recién bebido y sonrió.

Ella entendió el mensaje, pero ¿él la repararía? ¿Cuál de los dos estaba más roto? ¿él con un oscurial dentro destrozándolo o ella con un corazón roto? Era lógico que él tenía más que perder que ella, pero, aun así, solo por un instante, quiso sentirse egoísta.

* * *

Movimiento de papeles y el rasgueo de una pluma en el pergamino fue lo que escuchó Ginny Potter al entrar por la oficina de Hermione aquella mañana, con un sándwich de queso y jamón caliente en la bolsa y uno en la boca.

Pudo ver los periódicos El Profeta y El Quisquilloso tirados descuidadamente en el sillón cercano a la castaña, quien estaba oculta tras una pila de papeles y carpetas desordenadas.

― ¿Hermione? — llamó Ginny asustando a la aludida, haciendo que algunas carpetas se cayeran de su lugar—. Perdón, no quise asustarte— dijo la pelirroja apresurándose a recoger las carpetas con la varita.

― No te preocupes. Ha sido de locos. Ayer en la tarde Iris se comenzó a sentir mal y su esposo la llevó a San Mungo. Le dieron licencia pues el bebé le está haciendo el último periodo muy duroy le adelantaron el Prenatal. Estoy sin secretaría y esto es un desorden. Soy un desastre organizando— dijo la castaña quitando el sudor de su frente; la situación la había estresado.

― Secretaria— murmuró Ginny. Como una avalancha vino a su cabeza la idea, y sin querer darle largas simplemente lo dijo—. Dime qué hay que hacer y lo haré. Seré tu nueva secretaria hasta que Iris llegue. Sacando cuentas, mi bebé nacerá después de que Iris vuelva de la licencia, así que todo bien— dijo alzando la barbilla—, además, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, tus pergaminos siempre estaban ordenados porque estaba yo para organizarlos, ¿recuerdas?

― Sí, lo recuerdo— dijo Hermione sonriendo. Luego la miró de lleno—, pero Ginny… ¿de verdad? ¿Y tu trabajo en el quisquilloso?

― Por supuesto, y no te preocupes de eso que siempre lo hago desde casa y es más un hobbie que cualquier cosa, además— dijo sentándose frente a Hermione—, quiero enterarme de todo lo que hablas y haces con ese tal "Silvery"— dije moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Hermione se sonrojó haciendo que la pelirroja abriera su boca impresionada—. ¿Qué pasó anoche? Quiero detalles y los quiero ya.

― Nada— dijo Hermione sonriendo nerviosa—, fue raro. Lindo, pero raro.

― Explícate.

Hermione soltó una risa mientras se acomodaba en el escritorio y miró al cielo de su oficina.

― Bailamos… simplemente nos pusimos uno frente al otro, con las palmas abiertas, sin tocarnos y mirándonos. Sonaba una canción muggle que se llama "Fix you" y… no lo sé. Sentí muchas cosas extrañas… raras, extrañas, pero lindas. Me sentí feliz por primera vez en días— susurró la castaña. Ginny lanzó un chillido bajito, y movió las piernas golpeando el piso de emoción, haciendo reír a Hermione.

― Creo que ese rubio te hará bien— sentenció Ginny—. ¿Ya viste las noticias?

― Sí— dijo Hermione cambiando su semblante—. Ver que Draco Malfoy murió a manos de muggles me dio dolor de estómago. El profeta no habla del tema, pero…

― Ustedes saben la verdad, ¿no? — dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Ginny y Hermione voltearon a ver a aquella intrusa y descubrieron la figura de Rita Skeeter en la puerta, sonriendo y vistiendo un traje de dos piezas color verde lima fosforescente.

― Usted tan… oportuna, señorita Skeeter— dijo Hermione levantándose y tomando el celular—, un segundo— pidió mientras tecleaba rápidamente en los botones. Ginny no había escuchado sonar el teléfono, pero no dijo nada.

― Y usted siempre tan… muggle— dijo Skeeter pasando sin ser invitada y sentándose en el sillón, quitando el quisquilloso y mirándolo—. ¿Cómo el quisquilloso se enteró de esto?

― Tienen buenos reporteros, señorita Skeeter, es lógico que consiguieran la noticia.

― Me sorprende que el joven Malfoy siguiera vivo luego de 7 años de exilio.

― Quizás tuvo mucha suerte— intervino Ginny.

― El punto es que murió, nadie sabe cómo diablos se las ingenió para sobrevivir— dijo Hermione sentándose y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Qué necesita?

― Que la subministra me dé una entrevista para el periódico oficial— dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último—, porque como bien sabe, el quisquilloso no es más que una revistucha de mala muerte, con periodistas de mala muerte.

― Con periodistas instruidos en el tema, con periodistas que estudiaron en la universidad, tanto mágica como muggle, no unos "inventa cuentos" que salieron de Hogwarts y que por contactos del ministerio y una abertura de piernas a Barty Crouch padre en su tiempo consiguieron el puesto que tienen— dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño. Hermione sonreía en su asiento.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo…?

― Yo no le dije nada a usted, señorita Skeeter, solo dije lo que todo el mundo sabe de los "periodistas" de El Profeta. Si a usted le queda ese sombrero, póngaselo, pero no me eche la culpa a mí.

― Mira maldita traidora de la sangre…

― Ahí salió la beta purista de la señorita Skeeter— dijo Hermione. Rita miró por primera vez a Hermione y guardando compostura con un carraspeo, continuó.

― Solo quiero saber acerca de la muerte de Draco Malfoy, del encarcelamiento de Narcissa Malfoy y por qué hay tantas medidas de seguridad en su casa. ¿Han encontrado algo?

― No lo sé— dijo Hermione sonriendo—, ¿usted sí? Se dice que la han visto por los alrededores de la mansión Malfoy.

― Eso es mentira— dijo la mujer acomodándose—. Narcissa y yo somos muy íntimas amigas, pero está quedando ciega y sin mucho chisme, así que ya no la visito.

― Qué buena e intima amiga— se burló Ginny.

― No se meta, señora Potter— dijo volviendo en cólera—, el hecho que haya engatusado a su esposo y por eso haya escalado en la sociedad mágica no le da derecho a hablar. No es más que una traidora de la sangre que siempre será una pobretona.

― La sangre es sangre, señorita Skeeter— dijo Hermione aun sonriendo.

― Usted no hable de sangre, sabe bien que la que usted tiene esta bastante su…

― Termine esa palabra y será arrestada, señorita Skeeter, por insultar a la subministra de magia— dijo Harry abriendo la puerta con la varita en alto—. Así que inténtelo.

― El hecho que sea el héroe que nos salvó de Voldemort no le da derecho a encarcelarme por decirle sus verdades a estas mocosas.

― Esas "mocosas" son mi esposa y mi hermana, y puedo defenderlas como persona, pero usted ahora queda bajo arresto por sedición al ministerio— dijo hechizando a Skeeter con un _Incarcerus_.

― ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces, Potter?! Yo solo vine a…

― Se le acusa de conexiones con el movimiento Neo Mortífago, por lo que la dejaremos en prisión preventiva hasta que la investigación diga lo contrario. Por ahora tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra…

Harry siguió diciendo los derechos de Rita a tiempo que salía de la oficina de Hermione con la periodista y cerraba la puerta con el pie. Ginny quedó con la boca abierta a tiempo que miraba a Hermione quien sonreía complacida. Así que por eso había tecleado tan rápido en el celular; le había escrito a Harry.

― Soy una jodida genialidad— dijo Hermione sonriendo de lado.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy estaba en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Se mantenía ahí junto a su elfina doméstica. Ella sentada en una silla pequeña, balanceaba sus pies mientras miraba a su ama con admiración. Jamás había sido tan feliz hasta que la ama Narcissa la había comprado. Por un tiempo, Pihop había fantaseado con la idea de libertad. Poder ir y venir cuando quisiera, pero cuando su ama la compró se sintió feliz. Narcissa jamás la había tratado mal, nunca un insulto o un golpe. Siempre le decía "Pihop querida" y le daba la instrucción, con un por favor y gracias correspondiente. Ella estaba sola y Pihop sentía que era su deber cuidarla.

Habían llegado unos hombres hacía un par de días para custodiar la entrada de la mansión y Narcissa se sentía más segura. Por fin la sala de dibujo, el jardín anexo, la cocina y el dormitorio que estaba todo en la misma ala de la mansión estaban siendo limpiadas, tanto por Narcissa como por Pihop, y eso a la elfina la emocionaba.

― Pihop, querida, ¿te he contado porqué no nos movemos a las otras alas de la mansión?

― No, ama bonita, jamás le ha dicho a Pihop por qué.

― ¿Sabes quién fue Voldemort?

― Sí, ama, él fue un mago muy poderoso, pero muy peligroso. Harry Potter lo venció.

― Así es. Pues, no podemos movernos de aquí porque Lord Voldemort vivió en esta casa. Toda la casa, sin contar con el recibidor y esta ala, está bajo su influencia.

― No comprendo, ama bonita.

― Una parte del alma de ese mal hombre se quedó en los rincones de esta mansión, haciendo que yo quede ciega cada vez que me acerco. Ahora, con la exposición de tantos años a ese mal, estoy perdiendo la vista rápidamente. Y necesito que me hagas un favor, querida mía.

― Dígame, ama bonita.

― Necesito que busques ese elemento por mí. Tu magia es más fuerte que la mía.

― No diga eso, ama bonita.

― Es verdad, querida. Cuando volví a esta casa, busqué incansables veces ese mal, pero iba perdiendo la vista con el tiempo. Luego me rendí. Ahora que se que mi hijo está vivo, y que los neo mortífagos andas sueltos, necesito encontrar ese mal y destruirlo.

― Lo haré por usted, ama bonita, pero, y si le permite a Pihop preguntar, ¿no sería mejor que Harry Potter se enterara?

― Así es. Por eso hoy vendrá alguien del ministerio para poder contarle todo esto. Esperemos que nada malo ocurra. Necesito que vayas al quinto piso y comiences ahí. En ese lugar dormía el lord… si es que él podía dormir— murmuró.

― Iré de inmediato.

― Y Pihop… si sientes que es muy peligroso, y que tu vida corre peligro, te ordeno que vuelvas a mí.

― Sí ama bonita— dijo la elfina sonriendo, y chasqueando los dedos desapareció.

Narcissa se quedó mirando el terreno con sus ojos velados aún, esperando poder tener noticias pronto.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su casa a las 7 de la tarde. Cansada, se dejó caer en el sillón con el brazo cubriéndole los ojos. Gastón y Black salieron de la habitación y corrieron a recibirla. Hermione sonrió con el maullido de Black y sintió el gran peso de Gastón que, con ojos achinados y ronroneando se le colocaba en el pecho.

― Gastón estás gordo, me pesas.

El gato solo maulló largamente y comenzó a hacerle cariño en la cara. Hermione riendo tomó del suelo al negro peludo y lo trajo para sí. Su herida ya estaba cicatrizada, pero faltaba sacar los puntos para poder sacarle aquella "lámpara de la vergüenza".

Era martes. Ese día se cumplía una semana de su término con Ron. No se había fijado que había pasado una semana y comenzó a sentirse triste. Acarició a sus gatos y siguió pensando.

Quizás mudarse de casa sería muy bueno para ella. Quizás sería bueno irse a vivir a la casa que era de sus padres, arreglarla y dejarla como cuando sus padres vivían, pero ellos fueron asesinados ahí, se recordó, y no podría pensar siquiera estar ahí… no ahora. Pensó luego en Draco. No quería mudarse a algún lugar lejos de él, y menos ahora que sabían lo de los neo mortífagos.

El teléfono sonó y se apresuró en contestar.

― ¿Bueno?

― _¿Mioe? ¿Puedo ir a verte?_ — preguntaron desde la otra línea, llorando.

― ¿Luna?

― _Sí…_

― Ven…

Hermione le dio la dirección y las instrucciones para su aparición, y luego de cortar, unos minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta. Una llorosa Luna estaba en su puerta.

― Lunita— dijo Hermione a tiempo que Luna la abrazaba y lloraba.

― Me siento tan miserable, Hermione— dijo la chica a tiempo que Hermione cerraba la puerta y seguía abrazándola.

― Ven, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo— dijo guiándola al sillón.

― Terminé con Rolf— dijo limpiándose los ojos—. Eso no es lo que me tiene así— dijo Luna aún en su labor—. Estoy enamorada de alguien, amiga… y esa persona no me ama.

― ¿De quién, amiga?

― De Theo— dijo con un quejido y más lágrimas—, y es mi mejor amigo. Anoche lo invité a cenar decidida en decirle todo, ¡pero no pude! ¡No encontré el valor!

― Pero Luna… ¿desde cuándo?

― Desde que lo vi por primera vez, en el tren en mi tercer año. Estaba tan ensimismado que me quedé mirándolo por un largo rato. Cuando me miró nos quedamos estáticos por unos momentos y luego, de la nada, comenzamos a hablar. Es brillante, sexy y muy buen amigo. No quiero arruinarlo, pero es algo que me quema… mira— dijo mostrándole una pinta color rojo en su ante brazo derecho—, ya me está matando este amor— dijo hipando—, me duele. Salió anoche, cuando decidí no decirle.

― Creo que deberías hablar con él— dijo Hermione tocando sus manos, reconfortándola—, Theo es una muy buena persona y estoy segura que te corresponde.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Porque siempre que habla de Rolf se enoja— dijo sonriendo—, que él no es para ti y que mereces a alguien mejor.

― He pensado incluso que es el Clic— dijo Luna limpiándose los ojos.

― ¿El clic? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

― Es un hechizo— explicó Luna—, no te lo hace nadie, es espontaneo. Verás, cuando un alma está destinada a estar con otra, el clic comienza a funcionar. No importa con cuantas personas estés, si aparece tu clic, estás perdida, te quedarás con esa persona para siempre.

― Qué bonito— dijo Hermione sonriendo con ternura—, pero ¿cómo saber si el otro es tu clic?

― El otro lo siente. Por eso creo que Theo no es mi clic… y me duele pensar eso— dijo mirando hacia la ventana—. Es bilateral. El clic comienza desde los 15 años. Y en quinto año, cuando cumplí 15, debí haberlo sentido. Pero no sé la verdad. Theo siempre ha sido muy místico.

― Lo sé— dijo Hermione—. Pero el clic…

― Cuando miras a esa persona… dicen que es como si ya no pudieras respirar si te faltara. Es tu oxígeno. Es solo con miradas, aunque a Ginny le pasó con Harry cuando tuvieron su primer encuentro sexual. Según dicen, y no quiero caer en lo purista, los magos de sangre pura hacen clic entre ellos solo con mirarse, los mestizos con la primera penetración sexual, o acercamiento sexual. Los hijos de muggle, la verdad no tengo idea, pero al ser seres mágicos tienen predestinado un clic.

― Entonces… ¿estás segura que Theo no es tu clic…?

― No soy sangre pura— dijo Luna riendo—, mi abuela era sangre pura, pero mi abuelo era muggle, por tanto, mi mamá era mestiza. Mi padre, un sangre pura y yo soy… tres cuartos sangre pura y un cuarto mestiza— dijo la chica riendo, ya más calmada—. Lo único que tengo claro es que Rolf no era mi Clic, y la verdad ya no lo quería tanto.

― Entonces, con la primera relación sexual lo sabrías… ¿y si te acuestas con Theo?

― Es mi mejor amigo, él no querrá. Debo ser como su amigo sin pene.

― Luna, por Dios— dijo Hermione riendo—. Creo que debes estar tranquila, y hablar con él. Fija, directa, ir, decirle "me gustas" y punto.

― ¿Y si lo pierdo?

― Creo que son bastante adultos como para evitar que esa amistad tan linda y duradera que llevan se vaya a la basura. Ya no tenemos 15 cariño; esos miedos no existen en nuestro sistema ahora— dijo Hermione torciendo el gesto—. ¿Quieres merendar conmigo?

― No amiga. Tengo que ir a casa. Dejé al gato sin comida— dijo apretando sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo reír a Hermione.

― Entonces, eres bienvenida a venir. Ya sabes donde vivo.

― Estas cerca de mi casa. Estoy a 6 cuadras de aquí, cerca del parque y del bar "El agujero negro" ¿lo conoces?

― … sí, creo que lo he visto— dijo algo distraída a tiempo que Luna se colocaba de pie.

― Vamos ahí un día. Se escucha buena música.

― Un sábado, podría ser.

― Me parece genial. Nos vemos y… gracias por conversar conmigo… necesitaba un alma para desahogarme.

― Cuando quieras.

Luna sonrió y desapareció. Hermione se lanzó al sillón y quedó abrumada. A Luna le gustaba Theo, y no solo eso, estaba teniendo síntomas físicos del desamor. ¿Su amor por Ron habría llegado a ese extremo?

Sí, le dolía, lo amaba aún, pero no creía que podría dolerle al extremo de marcar su piel, como el amor de Luna estaba haciendo con ella.

Cayó en cuenta de que Luna vivía demasiado cerca del agujero negro; podría ver a Draco. Necesitaba contarle cuanto antes la verdad antes que la periodista de su amiga cometiera una infidencia.

* * *

― ¿Está 100% segura, señora Malfoy?

― Sí, Potter. Lo estoy. No sé si puedes sentirlo.

― Ya no— dijo Harry torciendo el gesto-. Gracias a ese Avada que me lanzó en el bosque aquel día, la parte de él que vivía en mí murió. Por ello no puedo sentirlo ahora. Aunque sí se siente una presencia poco habitual.

― Envié a mi elfina doméstica a buscar aquel artefacto o lo que sea... no ha vuelto y tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo.

― ¿por qué la envió?

― Su magia es mucho más poderosa que la de nosotros; tiene pocas limitaciones y es idónea para buscar lo que necesitamos, pero tengo miedo que le haya pasado algo.

― ¿La ha llamado?

― Sí. No responde—Harry reflexionó un poco.

― ¿Kreacher? — llamó Harry a tiempo que el elfo domestico aparecía frente a Harry.

― ¿Sí amo?

― Necesito que subas al quinto piso y busques a la elfina de la familia. La tomes y la traigas de inmediato. Vuelve en menos de 10 segundos; no sabemos qué podrás encontrar ahí, ¿estás dispuesto?

― Como ordene el amo— dijo el elfo a tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Abrió los ojos y movió las orejas—, ahí está—y desapareció.

― Uno... dos... tres...

En menos de cinco segundo Kreacher apareció con la elfina en los brazos, inconsciente.

― Hay algo maligno allá arriba, amo—dijo Kreacher era tiempo que ponía a la elfina boca arriba.

― ¡Pihop! ― dijo Narcissa arrodillándose a su única compañía.

― Es tarde, señora Black—dijo Kreacher bajando la vista-, está muerta.

― Lo siento tanto—dijo la mujer comenzando a llorar para tomar a la elfina en sus brazos.

― Lamento su pérdida- dijo Harry acercándose a Kreacher y acariciando su cabeza―. Lamento haberte enviado; no sabía a lo que nos enfrentábamos; lo siento amigo.

― El amo ordena, yo obedezco.

― Nunca más pasaras por un peligro así, Kreacher, te lo juro.

El elfo doméstico comenzó a llorar y se abrazó al pantalón de su amo.

― Vi una figura. Era una estatua en ese piso. Estaba llena de energía maligna.

― Necesitamos depurar esa energía para acercarnos y ver qué hacemos.

― ¿Por eso Rita quería ocupar la casa? - preguntó Narcissa sorbiendo la nariz.

― Eso es lo que averiguaremos, señora Malfoy. Por ahora, le recomiendo enterrar a Pihop.

― Eso haré señor Potter... y gracias por todo.

― No hay de qué.

Harry y Kreacher salieron de la mansión Malfoy caminando a la par. Tras él se veía la gran casona y los guardias apostados en la puerta. El viento corría en su contra y el atardecer daba a su derecha. Harry solo pudo detenerse hasta que llegó a un lugar apartado. Volteó el rostro y miró la mansión; ya sabían dónde comenzar a buscar, pero no sabían cómo buscarlo. Pensó entonces que la pesadilla volvería, y simplemente tomó la mano de Kreacher y desapareció directo en su casa.

* * *

Hola! al fin pude actualizar! muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí a pesar de estar tan desaparecida, pero la vida adulta es un desastre en estos momentos y son pocas las veces que puedo dedicarme exclusivamente a escribir, pero aquí sigo!

besos a todos y no olviden dejarme un comentario plz.

 **Alice~**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 **Click si quieres saber más**


	8. Chapter 8

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright). Esta historia está disponible en Wattpad y fanfiction. net,con la autoría de AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~). Di no al plagio

Los leo abajo

* * *

Capítulo 8: "La sangre es fuerte"

Miró sus muñecas. Ahí estaba el par de círculos rojos escociéndole la pie, del cual uno de ellos habían aparecido dolorosamente la noche anterior, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle a Luna lo que sentía, justo después que ella le dijera que había terminado con Rolf –cara de idiota– Scamander. Y se arrepintió.

No podía entender cómo había podido soportar el no decirle. Era su momento y no lo pudo hacer. Lo peor; había aparecido una nueva marca en su brazo. La primera fue cuando supo que ella estaba de novia con Scamander.

Para ser justos, tampoco había sido idea de Theo el decirle a Luna lo que sentía. Blaise y Pansy habían insistido de lo maravilloso que era el amor, que ellos estaban felices y querían que él se sintiera igual. Theo entendía que ellos eran felices pues cuando Pansy cumplió 15 años, justo a finales del quinto año, el clic con Blaise había sido de inmediato. Recordaba como Pansy había soplado las velas a las 11:59 y todos la habían saludado. El último había sido Blaise, quien al abrazarla y desearle feliz cumpleaños se había quedado mirándola como un idiota, justo cuando el reloj daba a entender que eran las 12. Ella, se tapó la boca y no pudo contener el llanto. Él, hipnotizado; se habían cliqueado, como dijo Draco cuando se dieron un beso de película.

Pero Theo no estaba en esa situación mágica e ideal.

Theodore Nott no creía que Luna fuese su Clic, lamentablemente. Él sabía que su amiga era sangre pura, por lo tanto, al no sentir el clic con ella la primera vez, más que un escalofrío que lo dejó sin respirar como Merlín manda por casi una semana, significaba irremediablemente que su clic estaba en otro lado. Sin embargo, mientras veía en él sus marcas rojas comprendió un par de cosas. Uno, no importaba si Luna era su clic, quería intentar algo con ella. La segunda cosa que percibió, y lo hizo sonreír con tristeza, era que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Sintió un sonido de chasquido y la puerta de su departamento se abrió. Solo miró la puerta y sabía quién podría ser, sin embargo, nadie entró.

Theo achinó los ojos y sacó la varita. Las únicas personas que tenían lleves de su apartamento eran Luna, Blaise y Hermione. Y estaba seguro que no había sido ninguna llave la que abrió la puerta.

― _¿Eres sangre pura, Nott?_ — preguntó una voz.

― ¿Quién eres? _Revelio—_ dijo haciendo que apareciera el mapa de su departamento. Junto a él había una presencia, sin embargo, al voltearse podía ver que no había nadie.

― _Responde, Nott._

― Lo soy.

― _La sangre es fuerte, necesitamos tu ayuda._

― Vete al diablo— dijo a tiempo que se aparecía en el ministerio, directamente en su oficina. Abrió la puerta para salir, pero algo lo paralizó

― _Nada te salvará de la sangre—_ dijo la voz tomando forma corpórea y deforme que Theo pudo vagamente identificar— _... la sangre es fuerte_ —dijo a tiempo que un dolor punzante lo hacía gritar.

A esa hora en el ministerio no quedaba nadie más que el jefe de aurores, quien se había quedado un momento más en el trabajo luego de cenar con su esposa. Escuchó los gritos y rápidamente corrió hacia él con la varita en alto.

El cuerpo de Theodore Nott estaba en el suelo, sangrando por la boca, el pecho y el costado, y con los ojos en el cielo.

― Merlín bendito—dijo Harry al verlo y correr en su ayuda.

* * *

Escuchaba el piano de Draco al otro lado de la pared. Estaba acostada en su cama y sonreía escuchando la melodía de Yiruma, "The river flows in you". Sonreía al sentirlo. Tenía a Black en el pecho, aún con ese cono de la vergüenza en su cuello, pero el pequeño gatito ronroneaba en su corazón. A veces sentía que sus gatos intentaban repararla cuando se colocaban así. Gastón llegó luego y tocando la pared que unía el departamento de Hermione con el de Draco, desapareció.

― ¡Oye, Gastón, ven!

Escuchó al gato maullar largo y tendido al lado y el piano de Draco se detuvo. Hermione bufó justo cuando la pareja de arriba comenzaba a follar.

― _¿Goldie?_

― Hola Silvery

― _Gastón está conmigo._

― Espera, aléjate un momento—Hermione sacó la varita y puso su pared transparente. Draco estaba con el enorme gato en brazos, con una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama.

― Eso es útil.

― Gastón, no tienes que irte así— regañó Hermione tratando inútilmente de evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. ¿En qué estaba pensado?, ¡el chico podría haber estado desnudo! El gato maulló en los brazos de Draco haciéndolo reír.

El platino se sentó en su cama y tocó la pared, aún con el gato entre sus brazos. Hermione hizo lo mismo, colocando su mano sobre la de Draco y sonrió. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el teléfono de Hermione comenzó a repicar.

Pidiendo disculpa de manera tácita, Hermione contestó.

― Hola Harry... ¡¿qué?!, voy para allá... ok, le aviso.

― ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Draco mientras veía que Hermione se levantaba apurada, dejando a Black en la cama y tomando su bolso, revisando una libreta.

― Theo tuvo un accidente en el ministerio.

― ¡¿Pero cómo?!, ¿está bien?

― No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Llevo el celular, te llamaré al saber algo— y desapareció ante sus ojos.

Draco tomó su celular a tiempo que la pared volvía a su estado normal. El sonido de los tipos follando arriba no lo distrajo, y tecleó rápidamente el número de Blaise, sin embargo, este nunca contestó.

* * *

En el piso de San Mungo comenzó a mancharse de abundante sangre a tiempo que un desesperado "Ayuda" de la garganta de Pansy desgarraba las paredes. Su esposo estaba en el piso sangrando, tanto de a boca como de un costado, y ella, con su embarazo algo avanzado, sangraba de un brazo; se había aparecido en conjunto con él y había sufrido la despartición de su brazo derecho.

Hermione llegó a tiempo para ver como la mujer gritaba por ayuda y los medimagos corrían en su encuentro. La castaña corrió en la misma dirección, asustada al ver a sus amigos en el piso, a tiempo que se los llevaban, dejándola cerca del charco de sangre que Pansy y Blaise habían hecho.

― Es el tercer ataque esta noche—dijo una voz conocida para ella. Al voltear pudo ver a Padma Patil a su lado.

― ¡Padma! — dijo Hermione abrazándola. La morena sonrió dándose unos segundos para disfrutar el ver a una de sus heroínas favoritas—. Por favor, ayúdalos.

― Es mi trabajo. Nott también está aquí.

― Es por él que estoy aquí. Acabo de ver a los Zabini… Merlín— murmuró—. ¿Y quién el otro?

― Neville—dijo complicada—, él ya está un poco más estable y Hanna está con él. Voy de inmediato a atender a Nott y a los Zabini. Harry está haciendo el papeleo. Te recomendaría que hagas el de los Zabini si sabes sus datos.

― Los sé.

Padma asintió y corrió en dirección a la sala donde los Zabini habían sido llevados.

Caminó hacia la recepción. Ahí Harry y Ginny la esperaban.

― ¿Qué diablos pasó? — preguntó Hermione a tiempo que Harry la abrazaba.

― Estaba patrullando en el ministerio y escuché un grito desgarrador. Cuando llegué Theo estaba tirado en el piso, sangrando de una cuchillada en el estómago y por la boca, y quizás con qué maldición. Acabo de avisarle a Luna porque no sabía si tú tenías los datos exactos de Theo.

― Tengo los datos de todos en caso de emergencia, como ellos tienen los míos— dijo Hermione sacando la libreta de su bolso.

― ¿Qué fue el grito que escuchamos? —preguntó Ginny desde su asiento

― Los Zabini— dijo Hermione complicada—. Pansy sangraba.

― Dios mío— dijo Harry tocando su frente—, ¿ellos también?

― ¡¿Dónde está?!— dijo Luna apareciendo por la mampara.

― Lunita, tranquila—dijo Hermione abrazándola.

― Sólo sé que sangraba y estaba inconsciente—dijo Harry tranquilo—. Está vivo, así que tranquila.

― Se pondrá bien.

― Me muero si le pasa algo—dijo Luna llorando—. ¿Dónde doy los datos?

― A recepción.

― Te acompaño, tengo los de los Zabini—dijo sacando una libreta de su bolso.

Mientras Hermione y Luna hacían el papeleo de sus amigos, Harry suspiró pesadamente y Ginny tomó su mano.

― Están reclutando— murmuró Harry. Se recostó en su hombro y susurró en el oído de su esposa—. El elfo doméstico de la señora Malfoy murió hoy por estar expuesto a una gran cantidad de energía maligna.

― ¿Crees que… eso… esté en esa casa?

― La está dejando ciega—dijo Harry de la misma forma—, estoy seguro que ahí está... necesito destruirlo.

― Necesitan depurarlo primero, o te puede dejar peor— dijo Ginny sonriendo y subiéndole los lentes que estaban en el puente de su nariz—. Llamaremos a Billy.

― Sí, buena idea. Necesitamos toda la ayuda—Harry volvió a su posición cuando Hermione y Luna aparecieron cerca—. ¿Tuvieron alguna información?

― Theo está en un sueño inducido. No sé cómo está Blaise pues recién llegó y Pansy está en la sala de recuperación. Voy a verla ahora.

― Te acompaño— dijo Harry. Luego se volteó a su esposa—. Ginny, ¿puedes quedarte con Luna?

― Claro, cariño.

Se acercó a besar sus labios y caminó con Hermione a la sala de recuperaciones, con el pase de la enfermera mientras Luna se sentaba junto a Ginny y ésta la abrazaba.

Caminaron hacia el box indicado y llegaron a una llorosa Pansy con un bazo vendado y su mano en el vientre.

― Hola Pansy—dijo Hermione llegando a su lado para abrazarla y acariciar suavemente su panza— hola pequeño Draco— susurró.

― Ay, Hermione, fue horrible. Llegué a la casa y él gritaba. Escuché una voz horrenda a mi lado y con el pánico corrí junto a Blaise y me aparecí aquí... tenía tanto miedo.

― ¿Qué dijo esa voz? — preguntó Harry a tiempo que Hermione sacaba su libreta y comenzaba a escribir, sentándose a los pies de la pelinegra—, ¿puedes recordarlo?

― Sí... dijo, la sangre es... No recuerdo bien... la sangre es…

― ¿La sangre es fuerte? — preguntó Hermione achinando los ojos.

― Sí... la sangre es fuerte—dijo recordando.

Harry se tocó la barbilla y pensó. ¿Había escuchado ya esa frase?

― Un tipo en Azkaban dijo algo así y me quedó rodando en la cabeza— dijo Hermione despertando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

― Tendremos que volver a ver a ese tipo—dijo Harry mirando a la castaña quien asintió.

― ¿Se puede saber quién es? Tal vez escapó y le hizo esto a Blaise— preguntó Pansy acariciando su vientre con el ceño fruncido.

― Morrigan, uno de los seguidores de Voldemort. Está en Azkaban y estamos seguros que no puede salir de ahí, ¿lo conoces?

― ¿Conocerlo? — preguntó Pansy para luego bufar—, mi padre quería que me casara con él. A pesar que le dije que estaba cliqueada con Blaise y que evidentemente no me gustaba.

― Pero él podría ser nuestro padre, Pansy, ¿en qué pensaba el tuyo? —dijo Hermione con asco. Pansy se encogió de hombros con la misma cara de desagrado.

― A mi padre no le importaba; mientras más dinero tuviese, mejor. Él decía que la sangre era fuerte, ahora que recuerdo...

― ¿Qué significaba? — preguntó Harry

― Por lo que me explicó una vez, significa que los sangre pura, de una u otra forma, serán los dueños del mundo. No por pensamiento, sino porque sus genes piden eliminar todo rastro de impurezas. Una idiotez a mi parecer, pero una que los puristas de la sangre llevan arraigado.

― Voldemort pensaba eso y era mestizo—dijo Harry.

― Y eso confirma mi teoría; los que piensan así son idiotas—dijo la pelinegra.

Una enfermera entró y le dijo que pasaría la noche en el hospital, pues querían monitorear al pequeño Draco Zabini. Pansy prácticamente acribilló en preguntas acerca del estado de Blaise. La enfermera solo pudo decirle que estaba en sueño inducido. Luego de despedirse de la señora Zabini, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron cuatro boxes más adelante, donde Neville estaba en reposo.

Había llegado primero, a las 5 de la tarde, y Hanna la había encontrado tendido en el piso, sangrando, igual que a Theo y a Blaise. Los doctores habían tardado en estabilizarlo, sin embargo, y por lo que había dicho la enfermera, gracias a ello ahora estabilizar a Theo y a Blaise había sido más rápido. Tenían, los tres, una maldición de nombre. Se trataba de una maldición muy simple pero muy poderosa. Al reconocer al 100% al atacante el cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar. El efecto secundario era, simplemente, la pérdida de memoria de las últimas 12 horas, contando como última hora el momento después de caer al suelo, por lo tanto, la maldición provocaba una huella digital del atacante, pero que a la vez era borrada al quitar la maldición. La enfermera le explicó que estaban estabilizando a Blaise y a Theo pero que se recuperarían pronto. Neville reposaba tranquilamente, vendado, y a su lado Hanna Abbott.

― Buenas noches Neville—dijo Harry llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

― ¡Hey! — dijo Neville con la voz rasposa, sonriendo débilmente—, bienvenidos.

― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien... desmemoriado, pero bien.

― No hay nada en tu cabeza acerca del ataque, ¿no es así? — preguntó Hermione tomando asiento junto a Hanna en una silla cercana.

― Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y la verdad, con lo adolorido que estoy, lo prefiero así.

― Hanna, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podemos hacerte algunas preguntas? — preguntó Harry a tiempo que Hermione sacaba su libreta y daba vuelta la hoja en la que se titulaba "Pansy" para escribir "Neville" en la nueva.

― Todas las que quieran—dijo la rubia.

― Encontraste a Neville. ¿Pudiste escuchar algo?

― Nada. Cuando llegué de las compras, Neville estaba en el piso botando sangre por la boca.

― ¿No había alguna marca?, ¿algo que te hiciera sospechar?

― Solo la puerta que estaba abierta.

― ¿La tocaste?

― No. Recuerdo muy bien nuestros años de colegio y aquellas clases que nos daba Snape acerca de las maldiciones en los artefactos, así que utilicé un bastón de madera que hay al lado de nuestro cerco y empujé, mientras que con la otra sostenía la varita con un _revelio_ activado. Cuando entré Neville estaba así, de manera que me aparecí de inmediato con él en San Mungo.

― Comprendo.

― ¿Saben algo de esto? — preguntó Neville tomando la mano de su mujer.

― Estamos investigando.

― He escuchado acerca de los neo mortífagos. ¿Es real? — preguntó Hanna.

― ¿Dónde lo has escuchado? — preguntó esta vez Neville.

― De eso hablábamos antes de irme de compras. Habías dejado de revisar los ensayos de los niños cuando te comenté lo que me contaron los chicos en el bar. Un grupo de tipos que siempre van a Hogsmeade a beber al bar me contaron que había un grupo denominado "Neo Mortífagos". Me recomendaron que tuviese cuidado, porque soy mestiza, y los sangre pura están atacando a hijos de muggle y gente como yo. Me dijeron "Señorita Abbott, anda gente muy mala y peligrosa, y ya sabe lo que todos están diciendo, la sangre es fuerte". Le comenté a Neville esto y me iba a explicar qué significaba, pero me vinieron ganas de ir al baño — dijo sonrojándose—, y luego me fui al mercado para hacer esa compra. Me dijo que después me explicaba qué era lo de la sangre. Me dijiste—dijo mirando a Neville—, que cuando llegara me darías una sorpresa y bueno... sí que me la diste.

― Lamento no recordar querida—dijo Neville—. ¿Está pasando? Lo de los neo mortífagos, me refiero.

― Sí. Están reagrupándose. Estamos con redadas y los aurores estamos muy ocupados por ello.

― Si fuese auror tal vez no me hubiese pasado eso.

― Eres sangre pura. Están reclutando al parecer a todos los que pueden, y por lo que nos dijo la enfermera, es alguien que conoces o que al menos ubicas— dijo Harry. Neville torció el gesto preocupado—. ¿Qué es eso de la sangre es fuerte?

― Los sangre pura tienen en el ADN, en la sangre, un gen que los hace superiores a todas las demás razas. Esta premisa la clocó Grindelwald en la primera guerra mágica, por lo que todos los sangres puras están destinados a sobrevivir pues su sangre es más fuerte que la del resto… una estupidez que decía mi abuela.

― Lo mismo nos dijo Pansy— dijo Hermione a tiempo que anotaba lo que Neville le había entregado.

― Están reclutando sangres puras…— dedujo Neville—, y no les importa si son detractores de Voldemort o adherentes.

― ¿Estos serán los únicos casos? —se preguntó Harry. Hermione se alzó de hombros—, tenemos que averiguar, pues si no hubiese porque Pansy fue más rápida, la hubiesen dañado también.

― Les da igual si son hombres o mujeres— dedujo Hermione—, mientras sean sangre pura califican.

― Señores, disculpen—dijo una voz desde la entrada. Era la enfermera—. Me temo que el horario de visitas se ha terminado. Les recomiendo que dejen al señor Longbottom descansar. Señorita Abbott, puede quedarse si gusta, o descansar en su casa.

― Si me lo permite invocaré algunas cosas de casa para estar cómoda.

― Como desee.

― ¿Podrías invocar mi chaqueta marrón, cariño?

― ¿Por qué?

― Ahí tengo una sorpresa para ti— explicó Neville sonriendo, aún adolorido.

― Los dejamos. Cuídate Neville. Y Hanna, gracias por cuidarlo— dijo Harry sonriendo.

― Es un placer y un alivio. Y cualquier chisme que sepa se los haré saber.

― Muchas gracias—dijo Harry caminando hacia la salida junto a la castaña.

Si bien la visita de Neville y la de Pansy no dieron mucho fruto, sacaron algo en claro; debían ir a visitar a Morrigan.

* * *

La puerta de al lado se abrió y Draco se despertó de inmediato. Tomó su pantalón, a Gastón y salió de su departamento con las llaves y el celular. Tocó en la puerta del lado y esperó.

Hermione abrió la puerta con desconfianza y con la varita tras de sí. Cuando vio a Draco suspiró y se acercó, sin embargo, se detuvo. Quiso abrazarlo para sentir que la tensión se iba.

― Me alegro mucho de verte— dijo la muchacha con los ojos húmedos—. Quiero un abrazo— dijo al fin poniéndose a llorar.

Draco sintió el alma desgarrada y le entregó a Gastón quién la abrazó fuerte.

Hermione abrazó a su gato y caminó dentro del departamento siendo seguida por Draco. Se sentaron en el mismo sofá, muy cerca.

― Theo fue atacado por alguien, al igual que Neville. Y Blaise también fue atacado; casi atacan a Pansy.

― Pero cómo— dijo Draco impotente al no poder reconfortarla—, ¿por qué los atacaron?

― No tenemos idea. Solo sabemos dos cosas; una, están atacando Sangres puras detractores de Voldemort, dos, por consiguiente, están reclutando.

― Mierda… ¿qué han sabido de Skeeter?

― Mañana se va a interrogatorio. No sabemos qué diablos está tramando. Solo tenemos la pista que nos dio tu madre.

Draco tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo puso en el hombro.

― Intentémoslo— pidió—. Recuéstate.

― Pero te puedo quemar…

― Si lo haces nos separamos, pero si hay algo entre nosotros…

Hermione se acercó un poco más. Podía sentir en Gastón el perfume de Draco y colocó su cabeza en el cojín. Pudo estar cómoda reposando en el hombro del rubio quien apoyó su cabeza en cerca de la de Hermione, sintiendo el perfume de ella.

Hermione sollozaba, de miedo y de impotencia por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Draco miraba el cielo, rogando para que todo acabara pronto.

* * *

hola! me he demorado mucho, ¡lo siento!, pero los niños al fin se fueron de vacaciones y tengo ratos muertos (muy muertos) en el trabajo, así que aproveché para terminar este capítulo.

Aquí podemos resolver en algo la duda que nos plantó Morrigan en los capítulos anteriores, donde nos dice "La sangre es fuerte". espero que haya resuelto en algo sus preguntas.

¡Besos gigantes a todas!, y en la próxima entrega tendremos un poquito más de Dramione y música.

besos!

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres más


End file.
